UN AMOR DE HIELO
by Ana Victoria
Summary: Despues de la gran helada en Arendelle todo es pacifico hasta que un visitante inesperado llega, Hans decimo tercer principe de las islas del sur regresa a Arendelle con solo una cosa en su mente, Elsa, simplemente no se la puede sacar de la cabeza: "Hans toco con suavidad esa piel blanca y tersa que lo hacia volverse loco y que ansiaba tocar desde hace mucho tiempo." HELSA
1. Chapter 1

UN AMOR DE HIELO

CAPITULO 1

EL COMIENZO

Elsa se encontraba sentada en su cama con un tierno dibujo que ella y Anna habían hecho juntas varios años en el pasado. Ella sonrió ligeramente al recordar los momentos de su infancia que había pasado con Anna. Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando recordó aquel accidente que la obligo a mantenerse encerrada con el temor de lastimar a su hermana pequeña.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Elsa, ¿puedo pasar?- Anna pregunto algo temerosa mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta.

-Claro- Respondió feliz la reina al ver a su hermana.

Anna entro lentamente a la habitación, -¿Qué tienes ahí?- Pregunto curiosa Anna señalando el dibujo que Elsa tenía en sus manos.

-Lo encontré entre mis cosas- Dijo Elsa entregándoselo a su hermana.

Anna lo tomo con cuidado y lo miro durante unos segundos, sonrió sentándose alado de Elsa. Mientras que Elsa observaba tiernamente a Anna, observando su sonrisa. Cuando Anna quito los ojos de la hoja de papel para fijarlos en Elsa ella se percató de que Elsa también la miraba.

-Creo que recuerdo cuando hicimos este dibujo.

-Sí, yo también- Dijo Elsa- Me parece curioso que estuviera en mis cosas.

Elsa miro atentamente la reacción de su hermana, pero Anna volvió a mirar el dibujo.

-Elsa- dijo Anna- ¿Porque cada vez que yo te pedía que saliéramos a jugar no me respondías y me ignorabas?- Pregunto Anna con la voz quebrada.

Anna miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a su hermana quien se encontraba también a punto de llorar.

-Yo tenía miedo de lastimarte de nuevo y como mis poderes seguían creciendo cada vez más…- Elsa se detuvo un tiempo, pues la voz se le quebraba y le era casi imposible hablar con claridad- Cada día era mayor mi temor.

Anna se quedó callada unos cuantos segundos. Siempre estuvo tan cerca de Elsa simplemente separadas por una puerta. Sin embargo, tan lejanas como si estuvieran a cientos de kilómetros de distancia sin poder hablarse ni verse.

Anna abrazo a su hermana quien respondió abrazándola cuidadosamente como si fuera la cosa más valiosa en el mundo.

-Ya, no llores por favor- Le pidió Anna a Elsa quien se negaba a soltarla de ese abrazo cálido- Me vas a hacer sentir mal-.

-Lo siento- Dijo Elsa liberando a Anna de sus brazos.

-Su alteza…- Dijo Gerda desde el otro lado de la puerta- La cena esta lista.

-Claro, ahora bajo, gracias.

-Creo que mejor bajamos- Dijo Anna limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Elsa se levantó invitando a Anna a que lo hiciera también, Ambas caminaron hacia la puerta tomadas de las manos. Elsa abrió la puerta extendiéndole el brazo a Anna para que saliera, después cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Y ambas llegaron al comedor.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Ambas caminaron por el extenso pasillo abrazadas de guante. Llegaron al comedor donde Gerda le estaba sirviendo a Kristoff un plato de estofado caliente.

-Buenos días- Dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días- Respondió Kristoff mirando a Anna y a Elsa que lo miraban desde la entrada de la puerta. Elsa se sentó en la gran silla de madera tallada a mano con la gran delicadeza de siempre. Mientras se servían los platos de ambas Kei entro en la habitación con un sobre en la mano y se lo entrego a Elsa. Ella lo miro cuidadosamente ya que no tenía el nombre de la persona que lo envió. Elsa lo abrió cuidadosamente y comenzó a leer.

_Mi amor:_

_No puedo_ _dejar de pensar en ti, cada vez que cierro los ojos te veo a ti; tu belleza, tus hermosos ojos azules que son como dos océanos en los que me pierdo cada vez que los recuerdo, tu piel blanca y tersa que desde que te vi por primera vez no puedo dejar de desear tocarla y acariciarla, tus labios rojos como una rosa suave que deseo besar con tanta pasión que sobraría si se la entregase a cada persona en el mundo. Te veré pronto mi amada._

_Atte:. Tu gran Amor_

En cuanto Elsa termino de leer la metió de nuevo en el sobre y la guardo en su bolsillo. Todo eso paso tan rápido que Anna al verla se preocupó.

-¿Elsa, estas bien? Te vez nerviosa- Dijo Anna tomando su mano con cuidado.

-Sí, estoy bien- Dijo Elsa quien la miraba tratando de ocultar lo más que pudo sus emociones pero esto solamente lo empeoro.

-¿Segura?- Volvió a preguntar Anna quien miraba a su hermana fijamente sin apartar la vista un minuto de su rostro tratando de adivinar porque ese raro comportamiento.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Al terminar de cenar Elsa se encerró en su estudio leyendo nuevamente la carta sin apartar la atención en esas últimas palabras escritas en tinta rosa.

_Atte:. Tu gran Amor_

Era extraño que alguien usara ese tipo de tinta ya que ella nunca avía visto tinta rosa en una carta de alguien o en algo.

En ese momento entro Kei con otra carta esta vez el sobre era de color rosa y nuevamente no tenía el nombre de la persona quien lo envió.

-Alteza, lamento no haberle entregado este antes, lo que paso fue que en el trayecto de las oficinas hasta el comedor este otro sobre se me callo por accidente y no me di cuenta- Dijo Kei mientras lo ponía en el escritorio.

Pero Elsa no podía apartar la vista de la carta anterior.

-Gracias- respondió en casi un susurro la reina. –Kei, ¿no sabes quien envió esto?- Pregunto Elsa extendiéndole el otro sobre a Kei, claro sin la carta.

-No Alteza si el sobre no tiene nombre entonces es casi imposible saber quién lo envió-

Respondió Kei mientras se lo devolvía a Elsa sin dejar de mirarlo. Kei se retiró dejando a Elsa solo con sus pensamientos, ella nunca había recibido una carta como esa y la verdad menos con palabras que parecían venir de un verdadero poeta. Elsa no podía creerlo se sentía como si el corazón le fuera a estallar, mientras que sus mejillas se coloreaban de un color rosa intenso.

Pero eso desapareció de repente cuando Anna toco a puerta del estudio.

-Elsa, ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto Anna.

Elsa en un movimiento rápido busco un lugar donde guardar la carta. La guardo en un cajón de su escritorio.

-Si claro, pasa-Dijo Elsa con tono apurado.

-Elsa, ¿Estas bien? me preocupaste bastante- dijo Anna mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella y camino hacia su hermana-

-Sí, no te preocupes estoy bien respondió Elsa con tono nervioso.

Anna no tardó mucho en comprender que algo le ocurría a su hermana y ella no quería decirle.

-Elsa, sabes que soy tu hermana y puedes contármelo- Dijo Anna con tono dulce y calmado.


	3. Capitulo 3 Las Cartas

**Hola como están espero que bien y les mando un abrazote. Espero mi primer fic les esté gustando aunque solo tenga tres capítulos pero me imagino que con el capítulo anterior ya pudieron darse a una idea de lo que este fic trata de mostrar.**

Capítulo 3

Las cartas

Elsa no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba. Comenzar a recibir cartas de amor de una persona desconocida sin tener di una pista de saber quién es el que las está mandando y mucho menos piensa contestarlas.

-Elsa, sabes que soy tu hermana y puedes contármelo todo- Dijo Anna con tono dulce y calmado.

Elsa ya no tenía escapatoria sentía mucha vergüenza de no habérselo contado a Anna, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía por qué no se la había ocurrido decirle.

En ese momento a Elsa le cambio el color blanco del rostro a rosa intenso de nuevo.

-Está bien- Respondió resignada Elsa, sacando el sobre del cajón y extendiéndoselo a Anna quien lo tomo rápido.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Anna abriendo el sobre y comenzando a leer.

-No sé quién lo manda no tiene el nombre y la verdad no se ni qué hacer con ella- Dijo Elsa quien después de entregarle la carta a Anna se abrazó a sí misma.

Anna al terminar de leer lanzo un grito de alegría saltando en el mismo lugar.

-Elsa, esto es increíble, sabía que tarde o temprano tenías que atrapar a alguien.

-Anna basta, no atrape a nadie, y si lo hiciera no lo llamaría así.

-Claro que lo hiciste y aquí está la prueba-

Anna aun no lo podía creer, estaba muy feliz por su hermana. En cambio Elsa se sentía muy nerviosa y atrapada.

-Elsa ¿cuándo fue la última vez que alguien te mando una carta de estas?-

-Tal vez, nunca- Respondió Elsa con un tono sarcástico mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos ya que el color rosa de su cara se hacía rojo con cada momento que escuchaba hablar a Anna sobre ese sobre.

En ese momento entro Gerda con una carta. Esta vez sí tenía el nombre de la persona que lo envió.

-Majestad, llego una carta del rey de las islas del sur- Dijo Gerda con un tono nervioso, ya que ella sabía exactamente cómo reaccionarían ambas al escuchar el nombre de ese pelirrojo que alguna vez trato de deshacerse de Anna y asesinar a Elsa.

-Gracias- Respondió Elsa todavía tratando de cubrir el tono rojo de su cara.

Abrió el sobre con cuidado y comenzó a leer.

_Majestad:_

_Le mando esta carta para pedirle una disculpa por la conducta de mi hijo el décimo tercer príncipe de las islas del sur y pedirle por favor que me permita mandar a mi hijo para que usted le enseñe sobre los deberes reales que un rey debe aprender, aunque él nunca va a poder ser rey me gustaría que el supiera lo que es esa responsabilidad de lo que es ser rey._

Elsa no lo podía creer no iba a aceptar que ese maldito ladrón regresara a Arendelle y exponer así a Anna o a otras personas que realmente le interesan y ama a un peligro así y como pasar tiempo a solas con ese tarado y enseñarle a ser algo que él nunca será.

La cara de Elsa palideció de nuevo y su mirada se tornó seria

-Elsa ¿Estas bien? Te vez muy pálida, ¿Qué dice la carta?- Anna comenzó a bombardear a Elsa con preguntas.

-¡Anna, ya basta!

Elsa grito colérica, haciendo que Anna callara y se sintiera mal cambiando su rostro feliz a uno triste y culpable.

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención molestarte.

Anna se sentía mal por haberle dado a Elsa molestia cuando su única intención era ayudarla.

-Anna, yo lo siento, no debí haberte gritado de esa forma, es solo que ahora tengo mucha presión y ahora con este tema de las cartas que he estado recibiendo me siento abrumada y confundida.

-Está bien, no te preocupes- Anna abrazo a su hermana con ternura mientras trataba de consolarla- ¿Que dice la carta?

Pregunto Anna Señalando la carta que el rey de las islas del sur había enviado. Elsa miro a Anna preocupada.

-Anna, primero que nada quiero que me prometas que no te molestaras, ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro Elsa pero me estas asustando.

-Relájate Anna no es nada grave, bueno, tengo que decirte que no voy a aprobar nada de esto.

Elsa le enseño la carta a Anna la cual a terminar de leer se puso a caminar como un león enjaulado.

-No claro que no- repetía Anna mientras levantaba los brazos para demostrar su enojo- Ese tipo de ninguna manera regresara aquí y menos le darás clases de cómo ser algo que no es y nunca será.

-Anna, cálmate, por favor, me prometiste que no te ibas a poner así.

Elsa tomo a Anna por los hombros mientras le decía que se calmara y le daba palabras de ánimo.

-Toda esta bien, nadie dijo que lo iba a aceptar de regreso y menos que le daré esas clases.

**Que les pareció? En todas sus opiniones déjenme review de lo que piensan y yo se los respondo en mi próximo capitulo.**

**Espero que les esté gustando mi primer fanfic.**

**LOS AMO A TODOS LOOS QUE LEEN MI FIC**

**Ana Vitoria **


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Elsa se miró con paciencia el rostro desconcertado de su hermana para luego dar un largo suspiro.

-Anna, el rey de las islas del sur mando esta carta para pedir el permiso de que dejáramos que Hans regrese a Arendelle y que yo le diera clases para enseñarle la responsabilidad de ser un buen rey, aunque yo pienso que sería inútil considerando que la única forma de que Hans se vuelva rey es casándose con alguna heredera al trono y ambas sabemos que eso será casi imposible por sus antecedentes que alguien quiera aceptar su mano en matrimonio.

Mientras Elsa le explicaba todo eso Anna la miraba atónita, confundida, y molesta.

-Elsa tú no puedes permitir que Hans regrese y menos que se quede aquí.

Anna estaba más que molesta con todo eso y no podía dejar que su hermana mayor aunque confiara mucho en ella tomara la horrible decisión de aceptar la llegada del príncipe.

-Anna cálmate, nadie dijo que iba a aceptar que el viniera y mucho menos que permitiera que él se quede aquí con nosotras.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Cuando las dos se calmaron salieron del estudio para dirigirse a la biblioteca.

Anna se adelantó ya que Elsa necesitaba ir a su habitación por unos decretos reales que estaba leyendo la noche anterior.

-¿Qué te parece Sven?, era de mi madre, espero que a Anna le guste, será una gran sorpresa.

La voz de Kristoff se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta de su habitación.

Elsa no soporto la curiosidad y apoyo la oreja para escuchar mejor pero en ese instante la puerta se abrió ya que Elsa no había notado que estaba entreabierta.

Elsa cayó de espalda contra el piso de la habitación de Kristoff que la miraba curioso.

-Elsa ¿Qué haces ahí?

Pregunto Kristoff mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Elsa se sentía como una tonta y fisgona.

-Lo lamento- Dijo Elsa mientras se ponía de pie- Te escuche hablando con Sven sobre un regalo para Anna y no pude evitar sentir curiosidad.

-¿A si? ¿Qué más escuchaste? Pregunto Kristoff sobándose la nuca.

-Nada en especial solo que le comentabas a Sven que pertenecía a tu madre o algo así. Por cierto ¿Qué es lo que se supone que esperabas a Anna le gustara?

Kristoff miro a Elsa mientras le entregaba una caja. Elsa la tomo con cuidado y la abrió mostrando un hermoso anillo de compromiso con un gran diamante en frente.

Elsa miro sorprendida a Kristoff.

-Esperaba poder pedirle que se case con migo hoy en la cena pero los nervios me detenían. Kristoff bajo la irada con tono de vergüenza hasta que Elsa le volvió a entregar la caja con el anillo dentro.

-Seguramente a Anna le encantara. Elsa lo tomo del brazo mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa.

De pronto a Kristoff se le ilumino la mirada.

-Elsa tu eres su hermana y la conoces mejor que nadie ¿cómo puedo pedírselo?

Más bien ¿Qué le gustaría?

-Pues a Anna le encanta el chocolate y caminar por la costa. Podrías dárselo mientras caminan por la playa o le puedes dar un chocolate y que el anillo venga adentro. Sugirió Elsa tratando de imaginárselo.

-Gracias Elsa- Dijo Kristoff tomándola por sorpresa y dándole un abrazo.

Cuando la soltó salió corriendo en busca de Anna.

-De nada- dijo Elsa en voz baja mientras se quedaba parada en su lugar.

Sven se le acerco por la espalda dando le un pequeño empujón que saco a Elsa de su estado de shock.

-Hola Sven- Elsa levanto el brazo tomando al reno con cariño-¿Crees que Kristoff sabrá cuidar a mi hermana?- le dijo mientras se inclinaba a su altura.

-Yo creo que si Elsa- Dijo Elsa tratando de imitar con su voz la voz que hace Kristoff cuando habla con Sven, ella rio torpemente al escucharse a ella misma ablando de esa manera.

Se levantó de nuevo y camino hacia la puerta saliendo del cuarto para dirigirse al suyo. Abrió la puerta y busco entre sus cajones los decretos que desde un principio ella fue a buscar y una vez que los tenia se dirigió a la biblioteca en donde Anna la estaba esperando.

-Anna, tengo que decirte algo.

-Claro, que pasa.

-Solo quiero decirte que tienes mi bendición para cuando te cases con Kristoff.

Anna miro a Elsa confundida.

-Gracias,- dijo Anna confundida- pero ¿Por qué me dices en este momento?

-Nada, solo quiero que lo sepas- Elsa tubo que decirle a Anna otra cosa para evitar arruinar la sorpresa.

En ese momento entro Kristoff. Quien había escuchado lo que Elsa le dijo a Anna antes de que entrara.

-Anna me preguntaba si querías tomar un paseo por la costa- Dijo Kristoff mirando a Elsa.

-Claro, dijo Anna sonriendo- Solo déjame ir a cambiarme. Anna le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kristoff Antes de salir de la habitación para dirigirse a su cuarto y ponerse otro vestido.

Elsa le guiño el ojo a Kristoff antes de salir tras de Anna.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Elsa se encontraba sentada en un sillón de su habitación pensando cómo podría reaccionar Anna con la sorpresa que le tenía Kristoff. En ese momento recordó que había otra carta que no había leído.

_Majestad:_

_Es un gran placer informarle que usted ha sido cordial mente invitada a la boda del décimo tercer príncipe Hans de las islas del sur con la princesa Selena de las Tierras Nórdicas celebrando su compromiso. _

_Le esperamos el día 5 de junio del presente año. _

_La veremos pronto._

En ese momento el rostro de Elsa palideció. No podía ser ese Hans que apenas hace un año estuvo a punto de apuñalarla por la espalda con una espada.

No podía creerlo el simple pensar en el rostro de ese príncipe la causaba escalofríos, tan pronto como comenzó a recuperar la razón se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente estaba congelando todo a su alrededor y bajando la temperatura del castillo.

"Anna" pensó Elsa en voz alta no podía dejar que Anna supiera nada del compromiso del hombre que le había hecho pasar tanto dolor.

Anna entro por la puerta gritando de alegría y mostrándole a su hermana el hermoso anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular.

-Kristoff me propuso matrimonio- Grito Anna.

Elsa abrazo a su hermana mientras miraba a Kristoff.

-Estoy tan feliz por ti, por los dos- dijo Elsa mientras apretaba fuerte a su hermana con su pecho.

-Sera la mejor boda del mundo, ya estoy planeando el vestido, las flores la orquesta…- Anna no dejaba de saltar para un lado y para otro tan emocionada.

-Si solo cálmate Anna- Dijo Elsa tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana.

-Lo sé es solo que estoy tan emocionada y feliz.

Anna abrazo el brazo de Kristoff mientras se dirigía a Elsa.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Hola como están :D**

**Ya sé que esto está avanzando muy rápido, apenas ayer en la noche publique mi primer capítulo y ahora ya tiene 4. Es solo que no tengo nada que hacer y la verdad me entusiasme un poco con todo esto.**

**Por cierto que les parece la forma en que se está mostrando el Helsa en esta historia. Déjenme review de lo que opinan y yo se los cumplo.**

**Espero les esté gustando esta fanfic**

**Con mucho amor**

**Ana Victoria**


	5. Capitulo 5 la llegada del sureño

Capítulo 5

**Primero que nada quiero agradecerle sus hermosos review, me hacen muy feliz escribiéndome lo que piensan, en fin, aquí les va el próximo cap. Espero les guste lo hice pensando en ustedes.**

Elsa se sentía al mismo tiempo feliz y confundido por todas las cosas que estaban pasando; feliz por la boda de su hermana menor, y confundida por las cartas y la boda de aquel sureño pelirrojo que alguna vez trato de matarla.

-Oh, Elsa me siento tan nerviosa y apretada- Anna bromeo mientras Gerda le ajustaba el corsé.

-Lose Anna pero descuida los nervios se pasan rápido y además, creo que Kristoff se siente exactamente igual que tú.

Elsa al igual que Anna se sentía nerviosa pero ella no se sentía así por la boda de Anna sino porque ella bien sabía que todo el reino incluyendo a los reyes y reinas de otros reinos se presentaran a la boda y Elsa sabía que su admirador secreto se presentaría y trataría de buscarlo y saber quién es de una vez por todas.

Gerda salió del cuarto para poder preparar lo que falta para la recepción de la boda dejando a los dos hermanos solas.

-Anna, me siento muy orgullosa de ti, te quiero mucho- Dijo Elsa mientras miraba a Anna con su hermoso vestido de novia con rosas blancas en la parte superior del corsé y una falda larga y un poco ampona cubierta por una tela llena de destellos.

-Yo también te quiero- Anna abrazo a su hermana- Y yo también quisiera verte pronto en mi lugar, casándote con el hombre que amas vestida de blanco con un hermoso vestido al igual que yo en este momento.

-Anna sabes que yo estoy muy ocupada para pensar en esas cosas. Aunque admito que yo también lo quisiera.

En ese momento esto un criado en la habitación.

-Princesa Anna, su boda la espera.

Anna se apresuró a tomar su ramo de flores, acomodar su velo, alisar su vestido. Dio un largo suspiro.

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto Elsa extendiéndole el brazo para que Anna lo tomara.

-Lista, creo.

Anna tomo el brazo de su hermana mientras las dos caminaron hasta la entrada de la iglesia y se detuvieron justo anta la puerta.

-Anna estoy orgullosa de ti- Elsa abrazo a su hermana.

-Ya basta Elsa me vas a hacer llorar y se me va a arruinar el maquillaje- Anna Se limpió una lagrima que corrió por su mejilla abrazando a su hermana.

Elsa abrió la puerta de la iglesia, la cual estaba finamente adornada con flores de todo tipo con colores en rosa pastel y blanco. Elsa y Anna caminaron por el pasillo hacia el altar donde Krostoff esperaba muy nervioso la llegada de su prometida. Kristoff le extendió la mano a Anna para levarla a su lado, Anna le entrego con cuidado el ramo de flores a, Elsa dándole un último abrazo y se dirigió a Kristoff.

-Te ves hermosa- Le susurro Kristoff a Anna tomando su mano.

-Tú también te vez bien- Dijo Anna.

-Queridos hermanos estamos aquí para unir a estas dos almas en sagrado matrimonio.

Comenzó el sacerdote dirigiéndose a Anna y a Kristoff. Después de como cinco minutos de un discurso ceremonial el sacerdote dijo:

Pueden pasarse lo anillos. Elsa tomo el cojín de terciopelo rojo dándoselo al sacerdote.

-Yo kristoff, te acepto a ti Anna para ser mi esposa y cuidarte y respetarte, en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe- Kristoff tomo el anillo para deslizarlo por el dedo de Anna.

-Yo Anna, te acepto a ti Kristoff para ser mi esposo y cuidarte y respetarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe- Anna, tomo al igual que Kristoff el anillo y lo deslizo por su dedo.

- si nadie se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o que calle para siempre, Entonces por el poder que se me ha otorgado los declaro marido y mujer, ya puedes besar a la novia.

Anna tomo a Kristoff del cuello y lo inclino, Kristoff rio nervioso y ambos compartieron un dulce beso.

Todos en la iglesia aplaudieron mientras que Elsa se llevaba la mano a los labios tratando de ocultar la risa que le ocasiono al ver la reacción de Anna.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

La recepción de la boda fue espectacular; el olor embriagante de chocolate llenaba la estancia, los invitados conversaban entre ellos o algunos se acercaban a la feliz pareja para felicitarlos.

De pronto el anunciador real anuncio ante todos;

-La reina Elsa de Arendelle- Elsa entro caminando lento hasta el centro de la habitación.

-Los príncipes Anna y Kristoff de Arendelle.

Todos los invitados aplaudieron mientras Anna Kristoff tomados de la mano caminaron hasta el centro de la habitación hasta llegar a lado de Elsa.

Elsa le sonrió a l feliz pareja. Alzo la voz llamando la atención de los invitados.

-Anna y Kristoff los felicito por su compromiso, Kristoff espero que sepas cuidar a mi hermana como tan bien sé que tu sabrás gobernar Arendelle, algún día cuando yo no este.

Elsa junto las manos formando una bola que brillaba y tenía destellos alrededor. En un solo movimiento la lanzo al aire, la bola de nieve estallo en el techo del castillo creando un corazón de nieve que cayó sobre los invitados.

-Oh, Elsa es muy hermoso, gracias.

-De nada…-La voz se le corto a Elsa al ver detrás de Anna que Hans entraba al castillo.

La cara de Elsa se tornó y cambio totalmente.

-Elsa ¿Pasa algo?

Anna volteo para ver qué era lo que vio Elsa que la puso tan nerviosa pero en ese momento su hermana la tomo de los hombros para evitar que ella viera a Hans entrando en el castillo.

-Nada todo bien- Elsa no podía dejar que Anna se diera cuenta de que Hans había asistido.

-Anna porque no van tú y Kristoff al jardín mientras yo reviso algo de acuerdo.

-Está bien- dijo Anna por el comportamiento tan repentino de su hermana.

En cuanto Elsa vio ya lejos a la pareja camino rápido hasta donde estaba Hans para tomarlo por completo por sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto colérica Elsa dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.

-Al igual que todos aquí yo fui invitado Elsa, no entiendo porque te pones así.

Hans no había sido invitado, él se había enterado de la boda por medio de sus hermanos y el asistió solo para ver a Elsa.

-Como sea que te hayas enterado, porque yo recuerdo exactamente las invitaciones y yo estoy segura que no le envié una a las islas de sur, no puedes dejar que Anna te vea aquí y yo no puedo permitir que arruines con tu presencia el día especial de mi hermana.

-Cálmate Elsa me estas congelando- señalo Hans mientras se quitaba la nieve del saco- Yo no vine para arruinar la boda de nadie ni tampoco vine con malas intenciones.

-Solo vine porque mi padre me lo pidió, además realmente necesito esas lecciones que mi padre me está pidiendo.

-Yo no he excedido a nada- Afirmo Elsa- Además estoy enterada de su compromiso con la princesa de las islas nórdicas y estoy segura de que ella no estará de acuerdo con que usted se quede aquí cuando debería arreglar lo de su boda.

-Elsa ella sabe bien de esto y está de acuerdo, no creas que vengo por gusto solo necesito esas lecciones como ya se lo había explicado antes.

-De todos modos no voy a aceptarlo en mi palacio y mucho menos en mi reino de acuerdo con sus antecedentes aquí ya hace un año.

-¡ELSA, PORFAVOR!, si paso y que ya está en el pasado, olvídalo de un vez.

-Tú crees que voy a olvidar tan fácil que hace un año estuviste apunto de matar a mi hermana y robarte mi trono.

Hans no respondió, solo miro a Elsa derrotado.


	6. REWS

**Hola nenas y nenes XD**

**Voy a aprovechar este espacio que tengo para poder responderles sus rews**

** 14019: **si lo voy a seguir nena descuida.

** 14019: **lo se tiene que romper pero lo necesito para ponerle más drama a la historia y no solo en este momento si no en los capítulos que siguen en cuanto a Elsa como dignatario, lo sé es emocionante incluso yo que ya sé que pasa me siento emocionada.

** 14019: **si quieres saber cómo la convence sigue el fic y de seguro te gustara lo que leerás ;) Ya sé que mis capítulos son cortos pero tratare de alargarlos un poco pero ya no podría actualizar más de una vez y gracias por la excelente elección no te arrepentirás.

** 14019: **si lose quien no estaría así, y la verdad estoy tratando de hacer parecer Hans como si Elsa le valiera pero en realidad la ama.

**Diegoneitor327: **Gracias seguiré tu consejo y más gracias por seguir mi fic. :D

**Shirayukiihana: **Gracias por responder te lo agradezco mucho, ojala te siga gustando.

**Denisa Miller: **relax ya he estado actualizando bastante espero te siga gustando.

**Lalocanaye**: Gracias

**Lalocanaye: **descuida actualizare pronto lo prometo

**Paraíso gato: **PRONTO en cuanto sean las vacaciones de semana santa OK


	7. Capitulo 6 la verdad

Capítulo 6

Hans ya no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando a Elsa derrotado.

-Elsa desde que paso lo de hace un año mi familia me ignora y me trata como si no fuera nada, yo solo vine a tomar lecciones de cómo ser un buen rey, no sabes cuantas veces he tratado de enmendar las cosas con mi familia pero aun si no sirve de nada y ahora que estoy lejos de ellos lo último que necesito es que tú también me lo estés echando en cara. Elsa no pudo decir ni una solo palabra.

-Hans lo lamento, no sabía que tu pasaras todo eso, pero también tienes que estar consiente que eso no se puede olvidar tan fácilmente- Elsa se quedo callada sin decir una sola palabra, pensando- Los invitados no pueden irse hasta mañana y supongo que tú no tienes alternativa que quedarte aquí- Elsa estaba resignada, si enviaba a Hans de regreso a las islas del sur pensarían que el hiso alga malo de nuevo y seria de burla de su familia- pero no puedes dejar que Anna ni Kristoff de te vean aquí, se irán esta noche de luna de miel así que tu solo mantente alejado hasta que se vayan.

-Está bien, con tal de quedarme aquí contigo.

Elsa se quedó confundida por lo que había dicho Hans.

-¿Cómo que quedarte con migo?

-Pues si ¿no?, Anna no va a estar en el castillo y tú y ella son las únicas que están aquí.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Después de que la boda acabo Anna y Kristoff acompañados por Elsa llegaron al muelle donde un barco los estaba esperando listo para zarpar hacia unas islas cercanas donde la pareja pasaría su luna de miel.

-Te voy a extrañar- Elsa abrazo a su hermana.

-Yo también pero no te preocupes, estaré con Kristoff.

La pareja subió al barco y después de un rato de navegar el barco desapareció en el horizonte.

Elsa regreso a castillo para poder descansar y dormir un poco antes de comenzar un nuevo día de responsabilidades reales. Elsa entro a la sala de servicio buscando a Kei.

-Kei podrías llevar a los invitados a sus respectivas habitaciones por favor.

-Claro alteza.

-Ah yo le mostrare su habitación a un príncipe para que se sienta mejor.

Elsa no sabía que decir, no podía dejar que los sirvientes ni nadie supiere quien había asistido la boda y a quien era al que ella misma le mostraría su habitación.

-Claro alteza pero no sería una molestia mostrarle la habitación a un visitante más.

-NO!- A Elsa se le escapo un grito de los nervios- Él se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar- Lo siento, no, está bien yo le mostrare descuide.

Elsa se dio la media vuelta y camino hasta la salida de del cuarto de servicio. Camino hasta su habitación pero en el camino se encontró a Hans que al parecer venia de la misma dirección.

-Elsa- dijo Hans sorprendido- que haces aquí.

Elsa lo miro extrañada.

-Nada, solo voy a mostrarte tu habitación.

-Claro, gracias- Hans se escuchaba más nervioso de lo normal.

Elsa no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió con su camino para mostrarle el camino a Hans a su habitación.

-Aquí estarás bien- Elsa abrió la puerta de la habitación- Si necesitas algo llámame.

-Gracias- dijo el pelirrojo mientras entraba al cuarto.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Elsa abrió la puerta de su habitación agotada y deseando poder recostarse en su cama y descansar. Abrió el armario y saco una túnica con tela delgada de color azul celeste y se la puso metiéndola sobre su cabeza. Se sentó en su tocador, se soltó el elaborado moño soltando una larga cabellera rubio platinado que le llegaba a la cintura. Cepillo su cabello desenredando su cabello por completo y lo amarro en la típica trenza francesa con los mechones del flequillo hacia atrás. Procedió a quitarse el maquillaje para poder acostarse a dormir.

Cuando se acercó a su cama noto que un sobre rosa estaba en su almohada con una rosa a un lado. A Elsa le latió el corazón rápidamente mientras se acercaba al sobre, lo abrió con la misma sensación que cuando recibió el pasado. Inhalo profundo y comenzó a leer.

_Mi amor: _

_Por fin estoy a tu lado, ya no aguantaba las ganas de besarte y tocarte como nadie lo ha hecho pare no podía dejar que tú supieras aun quien soy y menos que las demás personas también. Tú eres más hermosa de lo que yo recordaba y creí que una rosa podría igualar tu belleza pero al parecer no pudo pero te la dejo para que me tengas en tu mente y tengas presente lo que yo siento por ti. _

_Tu amor para toda la eternidad._

Elsa se sentía como si el corazón le fuera a estallar dentro del pecho. No podía creer que ese hombre que la había mandado esas cartas de amor estuviera dentro de su habitación y que estuviera tan cerca de ella y no lo notara. Después de un largo rato pensando quien podía ser ese admirador secreto

Rendida por el cansancio se durmió hasta que el ruido de la puerta abriéndose el saco del sueño.

-Hans- Elsa se irguió en la cama mientras se tallaba un ojo- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Solo vine a agradecerle por su hospitalidad, sé que lo que paso hace un año es imperdonable y me siento mal por haberle causado tantos problemas.

-Hans ¿Por qué viniste a Arendelle realmente?

Hans solo miro a Elsa confundido, no esperaba esa pregunta.

-Yo…-Hans la miro a los ojos y se acero a la cama.

Elsa al ver que Hans se acercaba se sentía más nerviosa.

-Hans no acerques más.

A Hans no lo parecía importar lo que Elsa dijo. Se acercó la tomo por la cintura y se inclinó para besarla muy suave.

Elsa se sorprendió y trato de alejarse de él, pero por alguna razón no podía, esa sensación de algo húmedo y suave contra su boca la hacía sentirse muy bien. Ella no podía negarlo más, se dejó llevar por esa sensación de placer y ella también movió sus labios suavemente. Duraron así un largo rato hasta que Hans se separó de ella.

-Regrese por ti, te amo.

-No puede ser posible… tu no…no puedes.

-Calma toda estará bien. Hans se acercó y le beso de nuevo.

-Hans… sal por favor.

Hans se alejó de Elsa y camino hasta la puerta. Salió de la habitación dejando a Elsa con un color rojo en su cara y tanto sorprendida como confundida.


	8. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7

Elsa estaba paralizada sentada en su cama sin poder quitar los labios de Hans de si cabeza, ese fu su primer beso y fue con Hans. Ella se sentía culpable y confundida al mismo tiempo; como se supone que reaccionara Anna con lo lejos que había llegado con Hans, sentía como si el pecho le explotara.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Al día siguiente Elsa no salió de su cuarto para nada, ni para comer, tampoco permitió que nadie entrara, no sentía hambre, lo único que podía pensar era Hans y que probablemente él fue quien envió las cartas.

Elsa estaba sentada en su cama sin saber qué hacer cuando de pronto alguien toco su puerta.

-Elsa ¿estás bien?

Era Hans el que toco su puerta y al igual que Elsa no podía sacar a la rubia besándolo la noche anterior.

-Vete- Elsa no quería verlo, de hecho él era la última persona que quería ver. Pero ya era tarde, Hans de nuevo, entro por su cuenta haciendo enojar a Elsa.

-Te dije que no podías entrar- Elsa se escondió detrás de un Armario para evitar que se repitiera lo de la noche anterior.

-Elsa, lo siento, no sabía que me odiabas- Hans cerró la puerta detrás del mientras buscaba a la reina de las nieves con la vista- Lamento haberte echo pasar por esto.

-¿Cómo crees que iba a reaccionar? ¿A caso esperabas que solo con besarme me enamorara de ti y olvidaría lo que iste al igual que mi hermana? Sin contar con tu compromiso con la princesa Selena.

-Elsa ese compromiso no me importa en absoluto.

-¿Entonces porque te vas a casar con ella?

-Ese matrimonio fue arreglado por mis padres, yo no la amo ni me interesa en absoluto- Hans continuaba parado tratando de encontrar el escondite de Elsa.

-Pero aunque así fuera, no sería correcto, tanto por lo que paso hace un año como que la princesa no aceptaría que tu cancelaras su compromiso para estar con migo, además no creo que Anna te acepte después de tus acciones- Elsa seguía escondida sentada en el piso y recargada contra la pared con las piernas dobladas de tal manera que casi tocaban su pecho.

-Elsa ¿Por qué no quieres verme? Sal por favor necesito decirte esto de frente.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-Elsa por favor, de verdad esto es importante para mí.

Elsa resignada se levantó del piso poniéndose derecha y acomodándose el vestido. Salió lentamente de detrás del armario, pero se sorprendió cundo de un momento a otro Hans se acercó a ella con tal rapidez que no pudo reaccionar. Hans la sujeto con una mano de la cintura acercándole al mismo mientras que con la otra el tomo de la nuca acercándola a sus labios.

Hans la beso con toda el hambre y pasión que había en todo su cuerpo y se la entregó a la reina en un beso largo e intenso. Elsa se sentía acorralada pero no podía negar que en realidad lo estaba disfrutando. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por aquel beso que era más excitante que el anterior. Elsa abrazo a Hans por el cuello extendiendo sus brazos por toda su nuca a acercándolo aún más a ella.

Se sentía como en el cielo en donde nada podía arruinar nada y todo su pasado lo había olvidado totalmente y solo se enfocaba en cómo se sentían los labios de Hans contra los suyo moviéndose casi al mismo tiempo mientras que su brazo le masajeaba con lentitud la cadera mientras que la otra le presionaba sus labios contra los suyos.

Elsa dejo escapar un ligero gemido dentro de su boca pero eso solo pareció incitar a Hans a que llegara más lejos.

Hans deslizo su mano hasta llegar a la espalda de Elsa y con suavidad de no asustarla trato de quitarle el vestido, pero ella en se momento lo sintió y se dio cuenta de su error.

Sus labios se despegaron con violencia.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? Tratar de desvestirme y besarme de ese modo.

Hans solo veía a Elsa con una mirada de idiota.

-Eres realmente hermosa- Hans volvió a besarla pero esta vez solo duro unos cuantos segundos.

-No podemos hacer esto, no es correcto y además no puedes enamorarte de mí sí solo te vas a quedar aquí solo por una hora más antes de que tu regreses a las islas del sur- Elsa con ese beso lo abrazo y recostó su cabeza contra su pecho.

-Lo sé- Hans beso su cabeza de Elsa inhalando su perfume a vainilla y a lilas- y quiero aprovecharlo al máximo.

Hans tomo a Elsa de la barbilla levantando su cabeza y mirando sus labios, Elsa entendió de inmediato el mensaje y se acercó cerrando los ojos mientras la distancia se hacía más corta.

Se volvieron a besar pero esta vez Elsa si lo deseaba y lo necesitaba. Hans tomo a Elsa de los muslos y la movió lentamente hasta la cama. Elsa sabía lo que estaba por ocurrir pero no hizo nada por evitarlo, al contrario, siguió la corriente.

En ese trayecto de tiempo ninguno despego los labios de los del otro. Mientras Elsa extendía los brazos por la espalda de Hans y moviéndolos de arriba abajo en movimientos en cámara lenta Hans se encargaba de levantar su vestido por su pierna y frotándola hasta que se calentó.

Elsa al sentir esa sensación de calor por todo su cuerpo lanzo un tenue gemido que Hans esperaba oír. Despejo su cuello con cuidado moviendo su trenza a un lado. Elsa al sentir esto se estremeció, nadie en mucho tiempo le tocaba el cabello.

Hans no despego sus labios del cuerpo de Elsa ni un momento, solo los deslizo por su mentón hasta llegar a su cuello donde prácticamente lo estaba devorando. Elsa no paraba de gemir, se sentía tan caliente que de pronto tubo la necesidad de quitarse la ropa y entregarse a él sin dudarlo un solo momento.

Hans parecía leer su mente y l tendió sobre la cama separándose solo por un momento hasta que Hans se montó sobre ella y besándola de una forma apasionada y salvaje.

Deslizo sus manos por sus costados tratando de buscar la manera de quitarle el vestido sin usar el seguro, solo para hacer sufrir un poco a Elsa.

Elsa en cuanto Hans la tendió sobre la cama envolvió sus piernas en sus caderas tratando de que entre ellos dos no hubiera espacio restante.

Hans se separó de Elsa un poco.

-Elsa.

-¿si?- Elsa estaba todavía jadeando solo para tomar un poco de aire porque el que encontraba entre ellos dos la sofocaba hasta quitarle la respiración.

-Te amo.

Elsa no contesto, solo se levantó un poco para alcanzar de nuevo sus labios. Hans solo entendió eso como un yo también. Hans no podía soportarlo más tenía que elevar esto aún más, tomo la punta de su vestido y lo jalo por su cabeza quitándoselo y mostrando el cuerpo blanco de la magnífica reina de las nieves.

Elsa tomo la parte inferior de su camisa y se la quitó casi arrebatándosela por completo. Hans tenía un buen cuerpo que se erizaba con el toque frio de Elsa pero a él no le importaba, solo pensaba en hacerla suya.

Hans abrazo a Elsa por la cintura mientras intentaba averiguar donde se encontraba el listón del corsé para poder quitárselo. Cuando lo encontró lo jalo ligeramente desasiendo el moño que lo mantenía fijo.

Fue sacando tira por tira lentamente mientras le besaba los hombros y el cuello. Elsa solo gemía casi gritando de placer. Hans llego hasta la última cinta pero se detuvo pensando si en verdad eso era lo correcto y se detuvo en seco.

-Elsa, no puedo continuar con esto, no es correcto y tanto tu como yo tenemos responsabilidades que atender… lo siento.

Elsa solo se quedó cayada mirando a Hans a los ojos hasta que pudo hablar.

-Tienes razón- Elsa se levantó de la cama y ajusto de nuevo las cintas de su corsé y ponerse su vestido azul turquesa de nuevo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Después de lo que paso y que ambos se vistieron de nuevo salieron del cuarto vigilando a que nadie los viera.

Hans tomo la mano de Elsa en cuanto estuvieron frente al barco, la beso y la tomo en sus brazos.

-La veré en mi boda.

Hans subió al barco sin antes darle un último beso a Elsa.

**Que honda!**

**Como tan? ESPERO QUE BIEN**

**Hoy quise ponerla algo más de hot a la historia para compensar el capítulo de mañana porque si no lo han notado yo actualizo a diario y a veces hasta dos capítulos por día pero en este momento estoy pasando por exámenes y trabajos especiales que tengo que entregar mañana sin falta y la verdad no creo poder actualizar hasta en la noche tal vez.**

**Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Ana Victoria**


	9. Capitulo 8

Capítulo 8

**Lo primero que tengo que hacer es agradecer a todas las que me desearon suerte en los exámenes les doy MIL GRACIAS! :3 porque sus buenos deseos rindieron frutos saque, 9.8 y me siento tan feliz :D**

Después de la pequeña travesura de Elsa y Hans, Hans regreso a las islas del sur para su boda:

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Elsa vio a Hans por última vez, cuando ella y Hans se despidieron con un tierno y disimulado beso en el muelle.

Elsa no podía sentirse más sola que nunca, aunque Anna, Kristoff y Olaf estuvieran con ella se sentía solo y abandonada y triste al mismo tiempo.

-No puedo a verme enamorado de Hans, no es posible, solo no puede ser- Elsa dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

-¿No puede ser que?-Anna entro en la habitación de Elsa sin avisar, ya que avía escuchado que Elsa hablaba sola y se preocupó.

-Anna ¿Qué escuchaste?- Dijo Elsa hablando con un tono nervioso.

-Solo algo de que "No es posible, solo no puede ser"-Dijo Anna cómicamente mientras imitaba a su hermana en su tono de voz.

Elsa solo se quedó quieta y no dijo nada solo se quedó parada con la mirada pensativa.

-Anna, recuerdas que el día de tu boda me puse un poco nerviosa te mande a ti y a Kristoff al jardín.

-Si

-Debo decirte de algo que paso mientras tu no estabas, pero si te lo digo no le puedes molestarte con migo, bueno… probablemente lo estarás pero prométeme que no dejaras de quererme y no pensaras mal de mí.

-Elsa, nada podrá hacer que deje de quererte-

Anna le toco tiernamente el hombro a su hermana que parecía algo nerviosa. Elsa dio un largo suspiro antes de abrir la boca para hablar.

-Cuando me puse nerviosa antes y te mande con Kristoff lejos fue porque en ese momento entro Hans a el castillo y no podía dejar que el arruinara tu día especial y por eso los mande lejos para que no te molestaras…

-Espera, espera. Hans estovo en la boda?

-Anna deja que termine por favor-Elsa no sabía cómo explicarle a Anna lo que siguió después- Después de que te fuiste de luna de miel Hans se quedó aquí en el castillo y esa noche fue a visitarme a mi habitación de madrugado y sin querer yo lo bese y el me beso a mí.

Anna miraba atónita y confundida a Elsa.

-Al día siguiente él se me declaro y mi explico que el matrimonio de la princesa Selena era solo un arreglo de sus padres, después de eso él y yo…- Elsa se puso tan roja que hizo que Anna pensara lo peor al notarlo.

-Tú y Hans lo hicieron?

-Anna me prometiste que no te molestarías, casi lo hacemos pero él se detuvo antes.

Anna no podía creerlo, su propia hermana tuvo una aventura con un asesino a sangre fría y además comprometido.

Anna no dijo nada solo se quedó con la boca abierta y camino lentamente hacia la puerta para salir. Elsa solo se sentía peor que antes y mal a la vez por su hermana menor.

Esa noche fue imposible que Elsa conciliara el sueño, solo pensaba en lo besos, las manos y el cuerpo de Hans y como al tocarlo su piel se sentía tan suave y caliente a comparación de la suya. Elsa comenzó a sonrojarse mientras pensaba en él.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mientras tanto Anna tampoco podía dormir pensando en lo que le había dicho Elsa por la mañana. Se sentía tan mal y culpable por no haber entendido a Elsa, después de todo ella era su hermana y tenía que respetar sus decisiones fueran las que fueran.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Al día siguiente Anna y Elsa se necesitaban una a la otra con urgencia. Elsa salió de su cuarto en busca de Anna pero en ese momento Anna estaba haciendo lo mismo y con las mismas intenciones se encontraron en el camino.

Anna miro a Elsa y Elsa lo hacia también pero con Anna.

-Elsa lamento mi forma de reaccionar- Anna varazo a su hermana.

-No Anna yo lamento no haberte dicho antes.

-Está bien, que tal si decimos que estamos empatadas?

- Me parece una buena idea.

Dejaron de abrazarse y caminaron juntas hacia el cuarto de Elsa enganchadas de los brazos. Nunca se habían sentido tan cercanas.

**Lo segundo voy a hacer es disculparme por haberlos echo esperar para esto X(pero es que el sueño me está consumiendo viva y la tensión que me quedo por los exámenes me dejo un dolor de espalda HORRIBLE y la verdad es que necesito un descanso pero no se preocupen mañana en cuanto pueda en la mañana actualizo. Y se los prometo para los próximos capítulos serán tan interesantes que no lo podrán creer. Aquí les va un pequeño adelanto:**

**Hans el día de su boda tiene un accidente que le borra por completo la memoria y lo mandan a Arendelle para que Elsa le ayude con sus lecciones de rey y esta bes Elsa acepta sin ninguna duda.**

**Que les perece. No cambien de canal porque esto y mucho más mañana tempra OK XD **


	10. capitulo 9 por fin

Capítulo 9

La boda

Elsa se había reconciliado con su hermana y le conto todo lo que había pasado entre ella y Hans. Era ya 3 de junio.

-Y ¿Quién será la que vaya a esa boda?

-Supongo que yo- Elsa y Anna se estaban poniendo de acuerdo en cuanto a quien asistirá a la boda de Hans con la princesa Selena.

-Elsa no estoy segura de que sea buena idea que tú asistas a la boda sabiendo lo que paso entre tú y Hans durante la luna de miel.

-Tienes razón- Elsa de verdad no podía asistir a la boda, se sentía mal y triste tan solo de recordar la palabra "boda" pero ella en realidad quería ver a Hans, aunque se estuviera casando con otra pero en ese momento nada le importaba solo necesitaba verlo.

-Pero no creo que Kristoff este de cuerdo a que asistamos.

-Buen punto, pero como ya dijiste, yo no podre asistir, sería inapropiado.

Elsa se estaba cansando de tener que quedarse en el palacio mientras que Anna asistía a las bodas, fiestas de cumple años, etc. Mientras que ella se quedaba sola en el palacio.

-mejor ve tú, a mí no me gustaría que nadie se sintiera incomodo- Anna le dijo a Elsa finalizando la conversación.

Ya se había decidido y Elsa asistiría a la boda.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ya en las islas del sur…

Elsa entro lentamente y con la elegancia de la reina que era aunque se sintiera con unos nervios que la mataban.

-Es un placer verla de nuevo y debo decir que se ve hermosa.

Hans al verla entrar se acercó y le beso la mano, Elsa mientras tanto se le coloraban las mejillas de un rojo carmesí muy intenso y Hans al notarlo no pudieron evitar reírse un poco.

-Gracias… usted se ve muy bien.

En ese momento entro una chica de la edad de Elsa con el cabello suelto hasta la cintura, negro y ondulado, unos ojos hermosos oscuros que está bien tupidos de pestañas, y una belleza que podía hacer competencia con la de Elsa,

-Reina Elsa, déjame presentarle a mi prometida la princesa Selena de las tierras nórdicas- Hans solo suspiro con pesar a verla.

-Mucho gusto reina Elsa.

-Es un placer para mí por fin conocerla.

-Entonces es usted la famosa reina de las nieves, es fantástico conocerla por fin, y debo agregar que usted es más hermosa de lo que las leyendas y cuentos la describen- la princesa Selena era más amable de lo que Elsa pensaba y no podía dejar de pensar en que Hans se iba a casar con ella.

-Gracias.

Hans solo miraba al techo pereciendo fastidiado y distraído.

-Por qué mejor la llevo a su habitación para que se sienta más cómoda- la princesa Selena se dirigió a Elsa con un tono amable y dulce.

-Gracias…- Elsa fue interrumpida por Hans.

-Mejor yo se la muestro mientras tu mejor ve a ver si Karina ya preparo la cena- Hans dijo con una voz con un tono urgente.

Claro- la princesa Selena se retiró y dejo a Elsa y a Hans solos.

-Es por aquí- Hans le extendió la mano para que Elsa lo siguiera.

Llegaron al cuarto que sería asignado a la soberana. Entraron ambos y en cuanto Hans cerró la puerta por detrás de él se fue contra Elsa en un beso urgente. Elsa sintió que se le quitaba un gran dolor en el pecho en cuanto sintió los labios de Hans devorando los suyos.

-Te… extrañe- Hans dijo entre besos.

-Yo también

Así pasaron 5 minutos sin parar los besos entre esos dos grandes enamorados, en solo un instante Elsa gimió de placer en cuanto los besos de Hans se extendieron a su cuello.

-Elsa… no sabes… como me… arrepiento por no haberlo… echo con… tigo en Arendelle.

-Hans te amo- Elsa se sentía como si fuera el ultimo di de su vida.

Desde que Hans se despidió con Elsa en el muelle no podía dejar de pensar en ella y hacerle el amor pero ya era tarde, pero en cuanto supo el día en que Elsa iba a llegar no podía esperar ni un momento más.

Hans… mmmhhhaaa- Elsa solo gimió.

Hans tomo a Elsa de la cadera y la llevo a la cama en un solo movimiento la tumbo sobre la cama, en cuanto estuvo sobre ella se quitó la camisa y se aferró a su cuello con los labios, Elsa le desabrocho el cinturón. Hans le quito el vestido de un jalón y le quito el corsé.

Hans se despegó de Elsa literalmente separándose unos cuantos centímetros.

-Elsa ¿Estas dispuesta a hacer esto?

-Por supuesto que sí, y más contigo.

Hans se quitó los pantalones y abrazo a Elsa entrando en "la propiedad"

Elsa gimió un poco de dolor al sentir el miembro de Hans dentro de ella. Y espero un poco quieta para acostumbrarse a esa sensación de calor.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Hans todavía jadeaba- ¿Si duele demasiado dime ok?

Hans movió sus caderas lento de arriba abajo sintiendo un inmenso placer al hacerlo fue aumentando la velocidad.

Elsa no podía dejar de jadear y gemir de placer eso era todo lo que deseaba durante ese tiempo sin él. Duraron así una media hora hasta que decidieron parar.

-Eres lo más hermoso que me ha asado en la vida, siento como si fuera un sueño del que no quisiera despertar- Hans abrazo a Elsa por la cintura quien ahora estaba a su lado.

-No lose… lo que paso hace 5 minutos me pareció muy real.

-A mi también hermosa, te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos abrazados.


	11. LEA POR FAVOR ESTO ES IMPORTANTE

**Perdón con todo mi corazón por haber actualizado en tanto tiempo pero es que la computadora se me bloqueo y no podía abrir nada, además me la pase en la casa de mis tíos arrastrada por mi mama y no podía decir nada porque si no a si me iba. Segundo: no voy a poder actualizar en dos días ya que me tengo que ir a San Luis Potosí para visitar a mi tía Martha y como ya lo dije no puedo decir nada o me va mal.**

**Perdón de todo corazón pero con todo esto lamento decepcionarlos.**

**Pasando a algo bueno:**

**Hace ya tiempo comencé a leer unos fic de la era de hielo 4 que tratan de Shira y Diego y me parecieron una pareja muy linda así que estoy planeando escribir uno de ellos dos, cuando lo publique se los are saber ya que como ustedes son prácticamente son mis fans necesito su opinión.**

**Gracias eso es todo y perdón de nuevo pero descuiden actualizare tan rápido como pueda.**

**MIL BESOS, CUIDENSE Y HASTA LA PROXIMA.**


	12. Capitulo 10

Capítulo 10

**Primero debo darles una disculpa de todo corazón pero lo que paso fue que el viaje se alargó más de lo esperado por unas fallas técnicas en nuestro auto y no pude regresar hasta ayer a las 2:30 de la noche y la verdad estoy muy apenada por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo, pero bueno, aquí les va el capítulo 10, pueden lanzarme piedras virtuales **

Ambos despertaron abrazados y con sus cuerpos enredados por las piernas y muy juntos.

-Buenos días mi hermosa reina- Hans beso los labios de Elsa intentando despertarla, hundió su nariz en su cabello inalado su perfume.

-Buenos días mi príncipe azul- Elsa sonrió abriendo los ojos con lentitud y mirando a el príncipe sureño que la abrazaba con ternura de la cintura.

-¿Que quiere hacer mi reina hoy?

-solo estar a tu lado

Hans beso la cabeza de Elsa

-Eres lo mejor del mundo- dijo Hans

-Gracias, tú también lo eres- Elsa abrazo el torso desnudo de el pelirrojo

-Tengo que decir que ya necesitaba estar contigo y abrazarte y besarte- Hans decía esto mientras lo hacía.

-Hans... basta- Elsa apenas pudo decir esto entre risas ya que Hans por debajo de las sabanas le estaba haciendo cosquillas en los costados.

-Así que ya encontré tu debilidad- Hans al ver la reacción de la reina continuo.

-No Hans… por favor… pa…para, no me… gustan las cosqui…cosquillas- Elsa apenas y podía hablar de la risa.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mientras tanto en la planta baja del castillo…

Selena estaba buscando Hans por todas partes.

-Karina, no sabes donde este Hans no lo he visto en toda la mañana

**Pts.: Karina es le cocinera y amiga de Selena**

-No lo he visto desde ayer en la noche majestad

-Bueno gracias

-Disculpe podría avisarle si lo ve que el desayuno está listo

-Claro, seguramente tendré que avisarle a Elsa también

Selena camino hasta el cuarto de Elsa, iba a tocar cuando escucho la risa de la reina en el cuarto.

-Elsa… estas bien

Dentro del cuarto…

Hans se levantó rápido y tomo la manija firme para que no pudiera abrirse

-Si claro estoy bien solo tengo un poco de tos, descuida- Elsa seguía sentada en la cama mientras Hans seguía bloqueando la puerta.

-¿segura? No parecía tos

-si segura, ya se me paso un poco

-Bueno, de todos modos creo que deberías tomar algo

-no descuida, estoy bien, enserio.

-Karina dice que el desayuno está listo y que bajes

-si claro voy enseguida

-si necesitas algo llámame

Selena se retiró a buscar a Hans. Mientras tanto dentro del cuarto…

-Estuvo cerca- Elsa dijo con un aire de alivio

-Si lo estuvo- Hans soltó la perilla de la puerta y se dirigió a la cama, se metió por debajo de las sabanas mientras recorría el cuerpo de Elsa con sus besos.

-Hans

-mmmmmh… que rico

La cabeza pelirroja de Hans salió de debajo de las sabanas que cubrían el pecho de Elsa, Hans sobre ella se acercó y le dio un beso tierno en los labios.

-Hans creo que deberíamos bajar, lo menos que necesitamos seria que se descubra lo nuestro.

-No quiero- Hans miro a Elsa como un niño pequeño cuando le dicen que tome un baño o que haga la tarea.

-Pero tenemos- Elsa sonrió al ver esa mirado que la hizo derretirse

-Quiero quedarme aquí contigo

-Yo también pero si llegan a sospechar algo nos puede ir mal

-lose y tienes razón

Hans se levantó y se puso los pantalones mientras que Elsa tomaba su corsé y ajustaba las tiras. Cuando ambos salieron revisaron que nadie estaba cerca y cerraron la puerta. Caminaron hasta el comedor donde la princesa Selena y los Doce hermanos de Hans y el rey y la reina los estaban esperando.

-Buenos días majestad, ¿se siente mejor?

-Si gracias

-Lamento no haber estado para recibirla pero tenía asuntos pendientes que atender- El rey Ricardo trato de explicar.

-Sí, no se preocupe

Elsa y Hans se sentaron uno al lado del otro mientras le ponían los platos de fruta en frente.

-Espero que allá pasado una buena noche- La reina Diana dijo con un tono interesado

-Si, gracias

Debajo de la mesa Hans acaricio a Elsa en el muslo. Elsa contuvo la respiración para impedir que in gemido escapara de sus labios.

-¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana Hans? Te busque por todas partes- la princesa Selena miro a Hans con curiosidad

-Fui a caminar temprano a la playa

-Hans, ¿Qué tienes en el cuello?- dijo el rey señalando un chupetón que Elsa le había hecho la noche anterior.

Hans al notarlo se tapó con la mano y miro a Elsa quien estaba en una crisis nerviosa.

-Nada, solo me golpe cuando estaba en la caballerizas y me quedo esto.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Después de desayunar…

Elsa se paseó por el palacio hasta que encontró la biblioteca donde un piano enorme estaba preparado y listo para un concierto, Elsa no soporto más y se sentó en el banco y puso sus manos en las teclas y comenzó a tocar una melodía que le gustaba mucho, comenzó a cantar:

_Desde niña siempre actué_

_Con timidez_

_Con el miedo de decir_

_Ver de una vez_

_Tengo un sueño en mí_

_Que brillando esta_

_Lo dejare salir_

_Por fin tú sabrás_

_Lo que soy es real_

_Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy_

_Deja que la luz _

_Brille en ti_

_Ahora si se quién soy_

_No hay manera de ocultar_

_Lo que siempre he querido ser_

_Es lo que soy_

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Selena que estaba parada ahí con un tono rojo en la cara por la pena.

-Elsa, yo… lo lamento, es solo que escuche el piano y creo que tocas muy bien y después escuche tu voz y me pareció muy hermosa.

-Descuida Selena, está bien- dijo Elsa en el tono más dulce posible

Selena entro lentamente mirando a Elsa

-Mis padres nunca me dejaron acercarme al piano- comenzó a hablar- decían que la música no era para una princesa y que solo era una distracción y que debía enfocarme a mis deberes

-Yo no creo que sea así- dijo Elsa

-pero ellos sí, y la verdad nunca aprendí

-¿pero te gustaría?

-si

-Entonces déjame enseñarte- Elsa se recorrió dejando un lugar en el banco para Selena

Ella se acercó lentamente y temerosa

-Anda ven yo no muerdo- Elsa dijo en tono cómico

Selena se sentó alado de Elsa y miro las teclas del piano

-mira- Elsa tomo las manos de la joven y las puso en las teclas- a veces la música puede ser complicada como los sentimientos de una persona y otras veces solo puedes dejarte llevar por ella y demostrar tus propios sentimientos

-Claro- Selena respondió pero al momento de hacerlo hizo sonar un de las teclas por accidente- no lo sé Elsa, no puedo hacer esto.

-Descuida, está bien, déjame mostrarte algo

Elsa puso las manos en las teclas y comenzó a tocar la melodía que ella canto cuando se fue a la montaña del norte (seguramente sabrán cual es) y comenzó a cantar:

_La nieve pinta la montaña hoy_

_No hay huellas que seguir_

_En la soledad un reino_

_Y la reina vive en mí_

_El viento ruge y _

_Hay tormenta en mi interior_

_Una tempestad que de mi salió_

_Lo que hay en ti_

_No dejes ver_

_Buena chica tu siempre debes ser_

_No has de abrir tu corazón _

_Pues ya se abrió_

_Libre soy, libre soy_

_No puedo ocultarlo más_

_Libre soy, libre soy_

_Libertad sin vuelta atrás_

_Qué más da_

_No me importa ya_

_Gran tormenta habrá_

_El frio es parte también de mí_

-wow, sí que cantas bien

-Gracias- Elsa se sonrojo un poco

-Pero yo no sé si pueda tocar así

-mira, se cómo puedes tomar confianza

Elsa tomo la mano de Selena y la coloco debajo de las suyas y presiono un poco sus dedos para hacer que ella fuera la que tocara el piano, Selena sonrió al notar que ella podía y que gracias a una amiga como Elsa… espera… amiga.


	13. capitulo 11 una nueva amistad

Capítulo 11

El comienzo de una amistad

Elsa miro a Selena con ternura casi maternal

-Elsa, yo nunca tuve a alguien que me apoyara de este modo como tú en este momento

-¿Cómo? ¿Nunca tuviste a alguien que te diera ánimos y un simple "estoy contigo"?- Elsa no lo podía creer

-No, toda mi vida preferí estar sola encerrada en mi cuarto leyendo o escribiendo tonterías en mi diario, prefería alejarme del mundo y a mi familia no le importaba, lo único que esperaban de mi era que fuera perfecta, y para ellos hacer lo que yo hago lo es aunque yo no pienso que sea así, me siento sola a veces

Elsa se sentía mal por ella y en ese momento le volvieron a la mente esos recuerdos de ella llorando apoyada en la puerta cuando Anna le pedía salir, todas las veces que se sintió sola y las lágrimas que cada día derramaba.

-Lo que ellos piensan parece algo absurdo

-lose pero esto es lo que debo hacer y es lo correcto

-¿Qué, casarte por un matrimonio arreglado es lo correcto, que te quiten tu libertad de expresión lo es?- Elsa parecía algo molesta

-Sé que no lo es pero no puedo hacer nada ya- Selena se encogió de hombros bajo la cabeza

-Respóndeme algo y quiero que lo hagas con la verdad- Elsa parecía seria de verdad- ¿tu amas a Hans?

-No, sé que él es muy lindo y tierno pero la verdad es que yo no lo amo

-Selena- Elsa tomo la barbilla de Selena para hacer que la viera directamente a los ojos- prométeme que tú se lo vas a decir a tus padres y que trataras de acerté oír

-lo prometo Elsa

Ambas se abrazaron como si se conocieran de toda la vida, como si fueran hermanas.

-Oye creo que voy a pasear por el jardín un rato- Selena dijo como si estuviera llorando- ¿quieres venir con migo?

-Claro, me encantaría

Las dos se levantaron del banco del piano y salieron del castillo hacia los jardines principales los cuales eran los favoritos de Selena para dibujar y leer un rato ya que todos los rosales eran azules y morados (los cuales eran sus colores preferidos), las dos se le pasaron platicando conociendo una de a otra:

-Entonces, sabes dibujar- Elsa le pregunto a Selena

-Solo un poco, la verdad es que nadie ha visto mi trabajo

-¿Qué tal si me lo muestras?

-no lo sé, pero supongo que podría confiar en ti.

Selena saco una libreta de su bolsa y se lo entrego a Elsa, quien comenzó a ojear, de pronto se detuvo al ver el retrato de un joven bastante apuesto y con una mirada llena de amor.

-¿El quien es?, se nota que está enamorado

Selena sonrió al ver el dibujo

-Él es Cristian, éramos novios- Selena bajo la mirada en tono de tristeza- pero la última vez que lo vi fue cuando me dijeron que tenía que casarme con Hans y eso fue hace meses.

-¿Tu familia lo sabe?

-¡Dios, no! Y no pueden saber nunca

-Lo entiendo

De pronto Selena abrazo a Elsa

-Elsa, eres mi mejor amiga- Selena dijo con ternura

-Tú también lo eres.


	14. Capitulo 12

Capítulo 12

**Bueno aquí les va este cap. y espero les guste, la verdad es qué me gustó la idea de que Selena y Elsa fueran amigas, serian una linda pareja y me gustaron más sus rews positivos de todos ustedes, la verdad es que todos me sacaron una sonrisa y alguno que otro una risa. Las canciones que use en el capítulo anterior fueron de Demi Lovatto y la verdad es que planeo usar más de sus canciones en mi fic, la primera canción es "lo que soy" o "this is me" pero yo preferí usar la versión en español y la canción let it go que yo sé que nos es de ella específicamente pero me gustó la idea de ponerle su voz a Elsa y soy una de sus mejores fans ¡I LOVE YOU DEMI!, vuelvan a leer el cap. escuchando las canciones y será casi como si te transportaras a esa biblioteca.**

**Ya publique mi otra historia de Shira y Diego, pueden entrar en mi perfil y leerlo espero les guste y no olviden dejar sus rews. **

Después de pasear por el jardín Elsa entro a su cuarto para descansar un rato y prepararse para la boda, se sentó en el sillón, tomo un libro y se puso a leer

-Elsa ¿puedo pasar?-Hans entro y cerró la puerta detrás de el

-pues ya estas adentro- Elsa le sonrió ligeramente al ver de quien se trataba

Hans camino hasta Elsa y se sentó alado de ella, envolvió su brazo alrededor de Elsa y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-Sí que eres hermosa- dijo Hans entre besos

-Hans no hagas eso- Elsa le gustaba pero trataba de no parecer tan blanda

-¿Por qué no? Estoy como loco-Hans dijo en un tono como de seducción

Elsa se mordió el labio serró los ojos con placer hasta que no lo soporto mas

-Está bien, si quiero- Elsa dijo con un tono rápido y urgente

Hans sonrió y beso a Elsa lentamente, la tomo de los hombros y la levanto para llevarla a la cama.

**Esta vez quiero escribir esta escena hot con los puntos de vista de Elsa y Hans** **para hacerlo más interesante**.

POV Elsa

Hans me tomo de los hombros y me levanto de la cama para llevarme a la cama, me sentía en el cielo mientras me besaba y me acariciaba la cintura y los muslos, cuando mis piernas sintieron la cama le desabotone la camisa y la tire a un lado para que no hiciera estorbo, Hans despego sus labios de los míos rápidamente.

-Espera… quiero mostrarte algo- Hans me dijo tomando unas vendas de seda de un cajón y me tapo los ojos con una de ellas y me beso el cuello mientras anudaba a mi nuca,

-Hans mmmmmhhmaaaa- gemí de placer al sentir algo frio y mojado contra mi cuello, la sensación era deliciosa.

Hans tenía un pequeño cubo de hielo en la boca que al parecer el escondió para hacer esto más interesante. Me quito el vestido desde arriba de lo hombro bajando lentamente hasta mi cintura, mis ojos seguían cubiertos por le venta de seda, me estremecí en cuanto Hans por fin me quito el corsé y lo aventó en alguna parte de la habitación, literal ente me aventó a la cama, separando nuestros cuerpos. Jamás me imagine que Hans tibiera ese lado tan sexy y estilo niño malo. Aunque no podía ver podía escuchar exactamente lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, oí la he villa del cinturón de Hans caer al piso y el ruido de el cajón abriéndose, podía escuchar todo eso mientras yo recostada en la cama. Sentí su cuerpo sobre mí de un momento a otro, pude sentir su miembro rosando entre mis piernas mientras me anudaba las muñecas una con la otra con otro pañuelo de seda, se acostó sobre mi completamente dejando todo su peso encima de mi cuerpo.

-Eres mía Elsa, eres mi prisionera y no escaparas de mi- Hans me susurro seductoramente a mi oído, yo seguía con los ojos vendados. Comenzó a penetrarme lentamente para no lastimarme y movió sus caderas de arriba abajo embistiéndome lentamente.

POV Hans

Me moví de arriba abajo mientras el placer invadía mi cuerpo, el movimiento era adictivo, esa sensación abrumadora me estaba volviendo loco, a tal grado de querer repetirlo una y otra vez muy rápido pero temía lastimar a Elsa. Abrí los ojos, Elsa lucia tan hermosa con todo su cabello extendido sobre la almohada, le quite la venda de los ojos, ver esa mueca de placer era satisfactoria para mí, era como si Elsa me estuviera diciendo que era el mejor en esto. Me moví más rápidamente hasta que sentí que estaba cerca de llegar a mi clímax. De pronto Elsa soltó un grito de placer, al parecer ella se me había adelantado y eso significaba que debía apresurarme para yo también alcanzar el mío. Cuando por fin me llego me sentí volar en las nubes. Jamás me voy a cansar de hacer esto y menos si es con Elsa. Salí de ella con lentitud para no hacerle daño y me tendí a su lado en la cama.

-Eres lo máximo Hans- Elsa me abrazo pegando todo su cuerpo al mío.

-Gracias, tú también eres muy buena

Cerré los ojos hasta quedarme profundamente dormido.

**Bueno supongo que también sería buena idea darle un unto en de vita a Selena.**

POV Selena

No pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo que Elsa me hizo prometerle en la tarde:

"_-prométeme que vas a acerté oír y que se lo dirás a tus padres"_

"_-lo prometo"_

Ese día me levante temprano para ir a la biblioteca donde estaba el piano, tome mi cuaderno de dibujo y lo metí en mi bolsa. Camine por el pasillo hasta que llegue, me senté en el banco del piano y toque las teclas como estaban. De pronto mi diario se cayó de donde yo lo tenía y se abrió en la página donde estaba el retrato de Cristian. Una lagrima de tristeza cayo de mis ojos. Levante el diario y lo puse encima del piano. Aunque no sabía cómo tocar simplemente me guie por lo que sentía y comencé a tocar seguidamente a cantar:

_Mi dolor se apago_

_Ya puedo respirar_

_Le di la espalda al amor_

_Que te pude dar_

_En el aire va tu voz_

_Hace un eco entre mi ser_

_En el aire va tu voz_

_Estoy contemplando_

_El lugar donde caminamos_

_Tu presencia sigue aquí_

_Dándome la mano_

_Fuiste alma donde viví_

_Y a donde nunca volveré_

_Fuiste alma donde viví_

_Voy a reír y soñar_

_Te tendré que superar_

_Viviré la señal que me da el destino_

_Me canse de llorar_

_Se acabó tu tempestad_

_Serás o que un fantasma de amor _

_Que olvidare_

Me sentí casi liberada, entendí a Elsa en esa sensación de libertad, por fin me saque ese dolor del pecho, savia que nunca iba a poder estar cerca de nuevo de Cristian pero por lo menos tratare de olvidarlo y enfrentar mi destino.

Salí de ahí con mi diario en la mano y al llegar a mi cuarto lo coloque en mi buro, busque entre mis cosas un diario que hace muchos años mi abuela me había dado antes de morir. Tome una pluma y un tintero, lo abrí y comencé a escribir:

_Escribo este diario para llenarlo con todas mis canciones que yo escriba. Acabo de sentir lo que me impulsa a hacer esto y creo que con esto puedo seguir._

Escribí la canción que acababa de cantar en la biblioteca seguida del nombre de la persona a la que se la dedico, en este caso, Cristian. Al terminar cerré el diario y lo guarde junto con mi libreta de dibujo.

**Bueno, aquí terminan los puntos de vista**

En ese momento Elsa toco la puerta.

-Selena ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro- respondió Selena

Elsa entro al cuarto un vestido precioso azul turquesa con copos de nieve en el corsé en color plata.

-¿estas lista?

-eso creo

Selena se levantó de su escritorio hacia su armario donde saco un vestido de novia hermoso. Era con las mangas a medio hombro y los brazos terminaban en sus codos, tenía una falda llena de ondas de encaje y un cinturón con una estrella a un lado.

Se metió el vestido por la cabeza y se miró al espejo

-Te vez hermosa Selena- Elsa decía mientras ella miraba con una sonrisa el vestido de su amiga.

Selena sonrió con algo de tristeza y camino hasta su tocador, comenzó a cepillar su largo cabello suelto hasta desenredarlo por completo.

-Déjame ayudarte

Elsa tomo unos mechones del cabello de Selena de la parte frontal de ambos lados y los fue trenzando hasta que llegaban a la mitad de la nuca.

Tomo un pequeño pasador y unió las dos trenzas en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Selena se miró tristemente en el espejo

-Elsa deja eso, es inútil

-Te vez hermosa- Elsa la tomo de los hombros

-No me siento así

-Oye yo también me sentí como tú ahora alguna vez y sé que no es fácil de arreglar pero descuida, todo estará bien.

Elsa creo con sus manos una flor de hielo y con ella adorno el peinado de Selena.

-Gracias Elsa.

**La canción que acabo de usar es la de "un fantasma de amor" de Selena Gómez, la vedad use esta canción porque yo me imagino a Selena como ella en lo físico y además creo que la voz de esta chica va muy bien con la personalidad de Selena, use la versión en español de esta canción para que sea más fácil para los lectores. Espero que les guste y déjenme sus rews para saber si están de acuerdo con esto. OK **


	15. Capitulo 13

Capítulo 13

**Antes de escribir este cap. quiero responderles sus fantásticos rews**

**Lalocanaye: **aja si "inocente", jajajajaja, como me haces reír, pero ya en buena onda, gracias por responder el mensaje que le deje y por compartir mi opinión acerca de Selena, sigue leyendo el fanfiction y te sorprenderás mas y te aseguro que pondrás mas focker face. Jajajajaja.

**Patzylin-dono: **gracias por todos tus comentarios. Relájate no pienso hacer que Cristian interrumpa en la boda. Tengo otros planes para el más adelante, pero descuida pronto aparecerá en el fic, te lo seguro. ;)

**Karla Paola: **gracias por tu apoyo mi amor, la verdad es que tus rews me alegran el día en cuanto los leo al igual que mi amiga Patzylin-dono y Lalocanaye son de mis mejores fans en el mundo, te adoro y espero que sigas con el fic.

**Diegoneitor327: **gracias por tu apoyo, eres una gran persona, sigue con el fic, esto se pondrá interesante. ;)

Selena miro a Elsa con lágrimas en los ojos. Elsa al ver esto la abrazo presionando la cabeza de la joven contra su pecho.

-Elsa no puedo seguir con esto- Selena no dejaba de llorar desconsoladamente

-Yo sé que esto debe ser difícil para ti, y lo lamento tanto

-Elsa yo soy a que lo lamenta, no solo estoy así por mi boda con el sino porque yo sé bien que tú lo amas.

Elsa se quedó sin palabras al escuchar esto. Como se supone que Selena se enteró de eso. Elsa soltó a Selena con una expresión sorprendida y nerviosa.

-Co… como es que tu…- Elsa fue interrumpida por Selena

-¿No creíste que enserio caí en el truco de la tos ayer verdad?, se bien que estabas con Hans y que dormiste con el

Elsa se sentía ahora mal por haber estado con Hans y con Selena al mismo tiempo mientras ella sabía exactamente que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal.

-Selena… yo lo lamento- Elsa agacho la cabeza

-No tienes por qué disculparte, yo soy la que debe hacerlo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo te lo estoy arrebatando para siempre y eso me da un dolor en el corazón que no me puedo quitar

-Ya no importa- Selena miro a Elsa con una mirada de duda

-Como ¿Qué no lo amas?

-Si, y con todo mi corazón, pero yo sé bien que lo que hice no es correcto y para mi… esta es la forma de pagar mi error

-Elsa… yo… te quiero mucho- Selena estaba a punto de llorar pero un criado abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Princesa, su boda la aguarda

Las dos se levantaron de sus asientos para dirigirse al gran salón donde sería la boda.

Ya una vez que Elsa se sentó y Hans y Selena dijeran sus votos matrimoniales, llego el momento del beso…

-ya puedes besar a la novia.

Hans se inclinó sin dejar de mirar a Elsa la cual tenía una expresión de dolor y tristeza en el rostro. Selena y Hans se besaron sin ningún interés absoluto.

Elsa no pudo contener las lágrimas y tuvo que salir corriendo de ahí con las manos en el rostro tapándose para poder evitar que la gente la viera de ese modo. Selena al ver que Elsa salió corriendo derramo unas cuantas lágrimas de frustración al no poder salir corriendo de tras de ella para consolarla y el no tener el valor suficiente para enfrentar a sus padres.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

En tanto con Elsa…

Ella llego a la biblioteca llorando des consolablemente sobre el piano que en el instante que la reina lo toco se cubrió por una capa de nieve y hielo. Después de un rato de llorar se limpió las lágrimas y se sentó en el banco del piano recordando las lecciones que le dio a Selena un día atrás. Respiro hondo, presiono las teclas y comenzó a cantar:

_Llora el cielo_

_Y en mis manos _

_Veo sus lágrimas caer_

_Ya el silencio_

_Me hace daño_

_Se acabó nuestro querer_

_La tristeza _

_Me castiga_

_Y se apropia de mí ser_

_Puedes llevarte mi ilusión_

_Romperme todo el corazón_

_Como un cristal_

_Que se cae al suelo_

_Pero te juro que al final_

_Sola me voy a levantar_

_Como un rascacielos_

…

_Poco a poco_

_Con el tiempo_

_Voy a olvidarme de ti_

_No te vas a _

_Dar cuenta_

_Que estoy sangrando aquí_

_Mis ventanas _

_Se han quebrado_

_Más no me voy rendir_

_Puedes llevarte mi ilusión_

_Romperme todo el corazón_

_Como un cristal_

_Que se cae al suelo_

_Pero te juro que al final_

_Sola me voy a levantar_

_Como un rascacielos_

Elsa retiro las manos de las teclas con el pecho adolorido, después se quedó un largo rato mirando el atardecerhasta que el cansancio le gano y se durmió sentada en una silla junto a la ventana.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A la mañana siguiente…

Elsa se despertó muy triste. Se levantó de la cama, se vistió, arreglo su cabello y comenzó a empacar todo para regresar a Arendelle con el corazón destrozado.

Tocaron la puerta.

-Elsa, ¿puedo pasar?- Hans pregunto detrás de la puerta

Elsa se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y abrió la puerta

-Elsa, ¿estás bien?- Hans entro en el cuarto y se acercó a Elsa

-si estoy bien, solo…

Elsa no pudo contener las lágrimas y se cubrió con las manos para que Hans no la viera, pero era imposible no notar si estado. Hans se acercó a ella, le quito una lágrima de la mejilla y la beso muy dulcemente.

-Elsa- dijo Hans cuando por fin se separó de ella- si estas así por lo de la boda… tu bien sabes que solo me case con ella no por amor sino porque era mi deber, yo te amo a ti y no amare a nadie más. Elsa abrazo a Hans con fuerza, y lo beso muy fuerte.

-adiós Hans, tengo que irme.

Elsa salió de la habitación con la cabeza baja. Hans solo la vio alejándose en el pasillo.

**Hola mis grandes fans, quiero agradecerles todos sus rews que me alegran e día. Tengo que decir que hasta a mí me dolió escribir este cap. Creo que a esta historia le faltaba el toque triste pero creo que me pase un poco. La canción de este cap es de Demi Lovatto "rascacielos", a mi amiga Ema de la escuela y a mí nos encanta Demi y las dos creemos que esta canción esta para cortarse la venas con una galleta de animalitos remojada en leche con chocolate…mmmmmh… chocolate. Perdón, pero en fin, sé que hice sufrir a Elsa, pero necesito ese estado de ánimo en ella para una cosa especial que tengo para ella más adelante pero no será en el siguiente capítulo ya utilizare es espacio para escribir como están las cosas en Arendelle. Los escribo en el próximo cap.**


	16. Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14

**Se que dije que este cap lo iba a utilizar para describir cómo iban las cosas en Arendelle pero la verdad es que no se me ocurrió nada y tuve que mantenerme enfocada en Hans y Elsa, pero más en Elsa ya que como esta triste por lo de la boda se enfrentara a un pequeño amorío del que Hans se entera más tarde. Espero les guste y tengo que darle la bienvenida a otra lectora más de mi fanficion. Azura granchester Potter, espero te guste y no olvides dejar tus rews. **

Elsa bajo las escaleras con el corazón oprimido en llanto. Selena la estaba esperando en la puerta.

-Elsa… lo lamento.

Ambas se abrazaron muy fuerte, como si no quisieran soltarse. Elsa dolor de perder a alguien estaba matando el corazón de las dos.

-no te preocupes… voy a estar bien- Elsa se limpió una lagrima de la mejilla- te voy a extrañar.

-Yo… también, recuerda que estando cerca o lejos voy a estar contigo pase lo que pase.

-Tú eres mi mejor amiga… Selena te quiero

-yo también te quiero mucho

Se volvieron a abrazar pero esta vez duro más tiempo.

-Te voy a escribir cartas en cuanto te necesite

-claro… adiós

-adiós

Elsa bajo las escaleras de la entrada del palacio llorando en silencio. Hans había visto toda la escena detrás de una columna. Cuando vio que Selena se alejó de ahí subió por las escaleras rápido a su habitación para llegar antes que ella.

Selena llego a su habitación y tomo el diario de las canciones, se encamino hasta la biblioteca pero en el camino se encontró con Hans.

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo Hans

-A la biblioteca- Selena respondió fría y distante.

-¿puedo acompañarte?- Han dijo nervioso sobándose la parte inferior de la nuca

Selena volteo a verlo extrañada y sorprendida

-si quieres

Selena siguió su camino sin voltear a ver a Hans. Llegaron a la biblioteca y Selena se sentó en el banco del piano. Hans se sentó a lado de ella ocasionando que ella se sintiera incomoda y se recorrió un poco.

Selena tomo su cuaderno y lo abrió. Hans sintió curiosidad al verla tan sospechosa.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Nada, solo mi diario de canciones

-no sabía que tocabas el piano

-pues, supongo que yo tampoco hasta…- Selena se detuvo para evitar hablar algo de más y tener que contarle a Hans cosas que realmente él no tenía que saber.

-Hasta ¿Qué?

-no… nada

Selena abrió el diario y lo puso sobre el piano.

-Hans ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro

-¿Por qué cuando Elsa se fue no hiciste nada para detenerla?

-Selena solo tengo que decirte que a veces el corazón de una persona es como un espejo, si se rompe es mejor dejarlo roto a lastimarte por tratar de repararlo.

-Hans… yo… no sabía que tú fueras así

-la amo demasiado y quiero que encuentre la felicidad a toda costa.

-la verdad es que yo también la quiero demasiado

-¿Cómo fue que una sola persona fuera capaz de mostrar ese amor y afecto así todas las personas que la rodeaban?

-no lo sé pero sé que ambos le estamos haciendo daño

Selena y Hans se callaron creando una atmosfera incomoda

-Bueno yo tengo que irme

-espera- Hans se levanto al mismo tiempo que Selena- ¿Que no ibas a tocar?

-¿por qué lo dices?

-porque cuando llegamos te sentaste aquí- dijo Hans señalando el banco del piano

-si pero mejor no- Selena se sentía incomoda a cada momento que estaba con Hans. Si ella se sentía así por solo estar con el cómo se iba a poner al cantar cuando él está ahí.

-Selena, no tienes por qué estar así, sé que tal vez yo te perezca molesto pero no lo y menos por ti

-Selena se volvió a sentar en el banco del piano y Hans la siguió. El coloco sus manos en las teclas y comenzó tocar una melodía que él había soñado cuando durmió por primera vez con Elsa. Era una melodía dulce y tranquila pero a la vez romántica. Selena sonrió y cuando Hans paro lo miro a los ojos.

-Una vez la soñé- Dijo Hans rompiendo el silencio

-¿Qué dices si le ponemos letra?- dijo Selena tomando su cuaderno

Hans volvió a tocar la melodía y Selena comenzó a cantar:

_Por tu amor yo renací_

_Eres todo para mí_

_Hace frio y no te tengo_

_Y el cielo se ha vuelto gris_

_Puedo pasar mil años_

_Soñando que vienes a mí_

_Porque esta vida no es vida sin ti_

_Te esperare_

_Porque a vivir tu e enseñaste_

_Te seguiré_

_Porque mi mundo quiero darte_

_Hasta que vuelvas_

_Te esperare_

_Y are lo que sea por volverte a ver_

_Te esperare_

Hans miro a Selena cuando estaba cantando y se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que en realidad era.

_Quiero entrar en tu silencio _

_Y el tiempo detener_

_Navegar entre tus besos _

_Y junto a ti crecer_

_Puedo pasar mil años _

_Soñando que vienes a mí_

_Porque esta vida no es vida sin ti_

_Te esperare_

_Porque a vivir tú me enseñaste_

_Te seguiré porque mi mundo quiero darte_

_Hasta que vuelvas _

_Te esperare_

_Y are lo que sea por volverte a ver_

Hans quito las manos del piano antes que Selena terminara la canción. Ella lo miro a los ojos, enredándose en esos hermosos orbes verdes que la estaban haciendo temblar. Hans la acerco con la mano de la mejilla y le dio un beso en los labios. Selena solo se dejó llevar pero a los pocos segundos una imagen de Elsa llorando entro en su mente. Empujo a Hans lejos de ella. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Levanto una mano para darle una bofetada pero no pudo. Suspiro amargamente, derrotada. Se levantó, tomo su diario y se fue de ahí corriendo dejando a Hans solo callado y arrepintiéndose de lo acababa de hacer.

Selena entro en su cuarto y se tendió en la cama a llorar por Elsa hasta que se quedó dormida.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mientras tanto en Arendelle…

Elsa estaba en su estudio llorando en silencio para evitar que nadie la escuchara. De pronto se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un muñeco de nieve con una flor azul en su mano. Elsa se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente para poder dirigirse a Olaf.

-Ah Olaf, no te escuche entrar

-Hola Elsa, te extrañe mucho- dijo Olaf extendiéndole la flor a Elsa

-Gracias, yo también te extrañe a ti- Elsa abrazo al muñeco de nieve

-¿Por qué te vez tan triste?

-Nada Olaf, estoy bien.

-Elsa… yo soy tu creación, prácticamente tu eres mi mama y yo sé cuando algo no está bien contigo

-Lo se Olaf, la verdad es que si tengo algo

-¿y qué es?- Olaf se sentó en una silla alado de Elsa

-bueno yo… acabo de perder a algunas personas que eran importantes para mi… y los extraño mucho- Elsa sin querer dejo escapar una lagrima la cual Olaf le quito suavemente de la cara.

-Entonces tal vez debas contarle eso a Anna, creo que ella te puede ayudar

-Claro, gracias de nuevo Olaf- Elsa volvió a abrazar a Olaf

-De nada- Olaf alejo a Elsa, se paró y se fue por la puerta.

**La canción de este cap es "Te esperare" de Violetta, sé que no es de Selena Gómez pero me pareció una letra muy buena para este tipo de momento. La cosa se pondrá más interesante y como lo prometí Elsa se enfrentara con un amorío que no se imaginan quien es. Es el que mando las cartas de amor y el admirador secreto de Elsa. Les daré una pista de quien es: su nombre empieza con "C". Se los dejo de tarea. ;) **


	17. Capitulo 15 Cristian

Capítulo 15

**Hola, creo que mejor me encierro en una burbuja a prueba de todo, en el último capítulo recibí mas amenazas de muerte que apoyos de parte de ustedes. Espero no me odien. Por cierto, ayer estuve viendo videos de Elsa y Hans en you tube y encontré un video de Elsa y Hans humanizado que realmente quiero que vean. Los que tengan canales en gmail búsquenme en mi perfil y ahí tengo marcado el video con un comentario, aparezco como Ana Karen Hernández Cabrera o Anakerenlegoretta. Tengo mi cuenta así porque tengo que tener más de 18 años para suscribirme a gmail me registre así. Los que no tengan canal el video se llama: "Iknow i m gonna fall Down (Hans x Elsa dramcast)". Búsquenlo y agréguenme como amiga en gmail para poder seguir compartiendo videos con ustedes.**

**Pts.: mi imagen de cuenta es la de Elsa**

Selena despertó en su habitación en la cama, con el mismo vestido del día anterior, el cabello desordenado y unas pequeñas bolsas debajo de sus ojos por tanto llorar.

Al principio miro a su alrededor como todas las mañanas, miro el techo unos segundos. A l parecer no recordaba la noche anterior.

Salió de la cama y camino descalza hasta su armario, lo abrió y saco un vestido rosa pastel sin mangas y nada ampón, solo un vestido normal, que anqué simple hermoso.

Lo metió por su cabeza y se miró al espejo. Ladeo un poco la cabeza mientras se miraba. Tomo unas zapatillas, se cepillo el cabello sin amararlo y salió de su cuarto con la misma sonrisa pero es expresión se borró en cuanto vio a Hans venir de la biblioteca.

En ese momento entro de impacto en su mente el recuerdo del beso que se habían dado ambos. Ella solo se limitó a da la media vuelta y regresar por donde vino. Pro en ese instante Hans la tomo de la mano con suavidad y el volteo para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Selena, necesito habla con tigo

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar- Selena se escuchó fría y molesta

-Solo necesito decirte que lamento lo que paso ayer- Hans se dijo realmente avergonzado

-la verdad es que ahora no quiero hablar y menos de ese tema- Selena se volteo pero el brazo de Hans la jalo de nuevo

-tengo que insistir, ¿crees que yo estoy haciendo esto por gusto?-Selena solo lo miro callada- dame solo cinco minutos- Ella volteo a la pared, parecía estarlo pensando.

-Cuatro- Selena dijo de la forma más cruel posible

-mira solo quiero que me disculpes por lo del beso, lo que paso fue que yo estaba muy triste y mal por lo de Elsa, y… cuando te pusiste a cantar yo solo pude notar que eras hermosa y que la verdad cantas muy bien. Y solo te pido que me perdones… por favor, estoy verdaderamente arrepentido.

Selena miro a Hans a los ojos tratando de encontrar alguna mentira en el pero no encontró nada de eso, solo vergüenza y tristeza. Selena le dedico una sonrisa a Hans la cual él le devolvió.

-Selena ya… estamos casados, sé que ninguno de nosotros quería eso pero ya no podemos hacer nada, la verdad es que creo que así que hacer el intento de conocernos mejor, tal vez esto sea una locura pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo.

-Hans… la verdad no creo que eso sea…

-por favor, solo hoy, ya veremos si podemos seguirnos conociendo

Selena suspiro y miro al piso. ¿Qué diría Elsa? No podía dejar de pensar en ella, en ese momento la necesitaba más que nada en el mundo.

-Está bien, pero solo el día de hoy

Hans e sonrió y le soltó la muñeca

-Entonces déjame mostrarte algo de mí- Hans tomo a Selena de los hombros y la llevo a la biblioteca. Entraron y Hans se acercó a un librero y tomo un libro de cuentos para niños. Lo ojeo y se detuvo en una página y se lo mostro a Selena la cual al ver el título del cuento sonrió. Era "La bella y la bestia".

-Hans ¿y esto que tiene que ver contigo?

-Cuando era niño mi madre solía leérmelo antes de dormir, cuando crecí y aprendí a leer este fue el primer cuento que pude leer yo solo. Lo aprendí de memoria.

-¿Este cuento no es un poco romántico para ti?- Hans se sonrojo

-Si… tal vez pero es de los mejores y es mi favorito

-Te digo algo, el mío también

-lo vez… ya nos estamos conociendo

Selena rio un poco por el comentario de Hans

Los dos se pasaron el día conociendo uno del otro. Sus gustos y preferencias.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mientras tanto en Arendelle…

Elsa se levantó de la cama sintiéndose un poco mareada. Se puso un vestido y se sentó en su tocador para cepillarse su cabello, e detuvo y tomo un par de broches y sujeto a la parte superior de su cabeza y salió a tomar un poco de agua antes de cualquier cosa. Era extraño que ella se estuviera sintiendo mareada, nunca se había despertó así excepto la mañana que salió de las islas del sur.

Camino por el corredor hasta la cocina. Tomo un gran vaso de agua y lo bebió sin ningún cuidado. En ese momento Anna entro a la cocina con una gran sonrisa al ver un gran plato de chocolates que se encontraba sobre la barra. Se acercó para tomar unos cuantos pare en ese momento vio a Elsa y se detuvo.

-Hola Elsa

-Hola- Elsa dijo con un tono enfermizo tratando de sonreír

-Elsa ¿estás bien?, te ves horrible

-Siempre es bueno contar con tu apoyo Anna- Dijo Elsa con un tono medio sarcástico.

-Elsa, esto ya no es bueno, te vez pálida y cansada

-Lose y la vedad es raro

-si es raro nunca te había visto de esa forma- dijo Anna preocupada-¿ya viste a un doctor?

-no, la verdad no, pero no creo que sea para tanto-dijo Elsa

-Elsa es mejor prevenirte ahora a lamentar después, pero si tú dices que estas bien te creo- Anna se acercó a su hermana y le puso la mano en su hombro- por cierto Elsa, Olaf me dijo que querías decirme algo.

Elsa se quedó muda durante unos cuantos segundos. No sabía si decirle a Anna sobre como Hans le rompió el corazón.

-si Anna, la verdad es que quería contarte de algo durante mi estadía en las islas del sur- Elsa se calló durante unos segundos para observar la reacción de su hermana

-¿tiene que ver con Hans verdad?

-Si, la verdad si

-Pues cuéntamelo todo

Elsa le confeso todo, excepto las veces que ella y Hans tuvieron relaciones. Anna se quedó callada unos minutos pensando en lo que le acababa de contar su hermana mayor y al final abrió la boca.

-Elsa yo… no sé qué decirte

-¿Estas molesta con migo?

- no claro que no es solo que me tomo por sorpresa, Elsa de Hans no estoy segura que sea amor

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto algo molesta la rubia

-porque yo comencé así con el, exactamente, al principio todo es color de rosa y al final termina rompiéndote el corazón- Anna tomo las manos de Elsa- no quiero que te hagan daño, yo pienso que será mejor que lo olvides.

-Si claro gracias Anna

Ambas se abrazaron con fuerza hasta que Kei entro en la cocina buscando a Elsa

-Majestad el representante de las islas del norte está aquí

-Si claro Kei voy enseguida

Cuando Arendelle termino todo trato con weselton ella tuvo que buscar otra nación con quien intercambiar los bienes comerciales. Al final encontró a las islas del norte.

Elsa entro en la sala con rapidez

-Majestad, soy el representante de las islas del norte.

-Es un gusto conocerlo y tengo entendido que vino para entregarme los nuevos tratados de cambio de la materia prima.

-Es correcto majestad

-Entonces pase a mi estudio- Elsa se dio la vuelta en dirección a su estudio seguida de ese joven al parecer de su edad.

Ella sabía que su rostro le era familiar pero no sabía dónde lo había visto, no lograba recordarlo.

Los dos estuvieron en el estudio unas tres horas discutiendo sobre fechas y tratados. Cuando por fin terminaron Elsa dio un largo suspiro y se dejó caer en la silla.

-Parece cansada mi reina- dijo el joven mirándola de reojo

-la verdad, si algo

-Bueno entonces que le parece que vamos a caminar un rato en el jardín- Él se levantó de la silla y le extendió la mano a la reina para ayudarla a levantarse.

Caminaron un largo rato por el jardín mientras platicaban de su vida.

-Entonces…- dijo Elsa tratando de que el joven hablara- supongo que usted está comprometido- ¿Qué tonta eres porque le preguntas algo así? Pensó Elsa.

-La verdad es que estuve enamorado alguna vez de una princesa pero ella se comprometió a la fuerza y… tuvimos que sepáranos

-Eso es horrible- dijo Elsa

Como estaba por oscurecer el joven acompaño a Elsa en su habitación. Antes de entrar Elsa se dio la vuelta y se despidió de él.

-Gracias por todo…- Elsa se detuvo al recordar que no sabía su nombre

-Cristian, a sus órdenes majestad-

Elsa se quedó mirándolo sorprendida. Él podía ser ese Cristian que era novio de Selena. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se sentó en el piso apoyada en la pared.


	18. capitulo 16 el sueño de Elsa

CAPITULO 18

**Les debo una disculpa a todos por no actualizar pero estoy en el último bimestre y tengo exámenes y demasiada tarea pendiente pero ahora les tengo una pequeña sorpresa para poder saciar su sed de mi fic, pero mejor ya no escribo y los dejo con el fic. **

Elsa estaba recargada en la puerta con la cabeza enterrada en sus rodillas y con el corazón oprimido. No puede ser que le esté pasando eso a ella, Hans esta con casado con Selena en las Islas del Sur mientras que ella esta con Cristian en su palacio. Dio un último suspiro y se levantó del piso tratando de calmarse, camino a su espejo y se apoyó con las dos manos tratando de no irse de frente, era como si le hubiera caído una tonelada en sima, alzo la vista y se miró en el espejo, estaba muy pálida y mareada.

-Otra vez no- dijo Elsa refiriéndose al repentino mareo

Con una mano su cubrió la boca y con la otra hiso una ligera presión en sus estomago tratando de no vomitar. A los pocos instantes sintió el vómito en su garganta y corrió al baño lo más rápido que pudo y por fin soltó de su boca todo lo que tenía en el estómago, lo cual no era mucho. Se irguió de nuevo en cuanto dejo de vomitar y fue a tirarse en su cama sin ninguna delicadeza y se dejó sumir en un cansancio sobre humano.

Esa noche en el sueño de Elsa…

Elsa despertó por el llanto de un bebe, se levantó de la cama y miro a su alrededor, se percato de que una cuna de madera y sabanas de lino de donde provenía el molesto llanto. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hasta la cuna. De pronto una de las sabanas se movió y Elsa se asustó pero más que miedo era curiosidad. Levanto la pequeña cobija y miro a un hermoso niño con grandes ojos azules y cabello platinado que la miraba molesto y le extendía los brazos como pidiendo que lo cargaran.

Elsa se quedó atónita y confundida con ese momento tan extraño, de pronto escucho que la puerta e abrió y se giró sobre ella para mirar la puerta en posición de defensa pero bajo las manos al ver a Hans entrar en la habitación con normalidad.

-Elsa, Jack está llorando desde hace rato- Hans tomo al bebe en sus brazos y lo acuno en ellos

-Hans- Elsa estaba atónita y confundida, mirando como Hans movía suavemente al bebe de un lado para otro.

-Elsa ¿Qué tienes?

-El… él bebe es…

-es nuestro Elsa, que no lo recuerdas

Elsa no lo podía creer, acaso estaba soñando. Estaba pensando mientras se mantenía firme en el mismo lugar sin decir una palabra.

-Pero tú te casaste con Selena y yo…

-Elsa, jamás me case con Selena y Jack es nuestro bebe, ¿segura te sientes bien?

-¿en serio?- Elsa estaba confundida y trastornada

-tranquila solo fue un sueño, pero lo que importa es que estas aquí

-si- Elsa abrazo a Hans con un dolor punzante en el estómago pero no le dio mucha importancia

-¿quiere cargarlo Elsa?- dijo Hans

Elsa asintió y recibió al bebe con sumo cuidado de no lastimarlo, noto que la temperatura del infante era igual de fría que la de ella. Comenzó a mecer al bebe de un lado para otro muy lento mientras Hans le plantaba besos en el cuello no con lujuria como solía hacerlo, sino con suma ternura y amor.

Después de un largo rato así Elsa camino hasta la cama y se sentó en la orilla de esta con aun al pequeño bebe contra su pecho. Hans la siguió y la abrazo por la espalda con ternura y cuidado. Elsa se recostó contra su pecho. Jack al parecer ya se había dormido y daba tranquilos suspiros entre sueños como solía hacerlo Hans. Elsa le sonrió y volteo a ver a Hans quien la miraba con ternura y el beso con cariño en los labios. Cuando se separó Elsa mantuvo los ojos cerrados unos cuantos segundos.

-Te amo Elsa- dijo una voz familiar, en ese instante Elsa abrió los ojos de golpe y se estremeció d terror al ver a Cristian en lugar de Hans.

Elsa despertó de golpe tomando aire escandalizada como si fuera a correr por su vida. Fue solo un sueño. Elsa sintió algo frio y húmedo en las sabanas y entre sus piernas. Retiro las sabanas y trato de no gritar de terror al ver las cobijas manchadas de sangre debajo de ella. Se levantó y llamo a Gerda por el listón que se encontraba en su cuarto para requerir presencia del personal. Elsa se mantuvo inmóvil hasta que llego Gerda unos momentos después.

Gerda estaba igual de horrorizada que Elsa en cuanto vio la escena. L a levanto de la cama y la llevo al baño para quitarle el camisón manchado de carmín para ponerle uno limpio y llamar al médico enseguida.

A la mañana siguiente Elsa estaba en la cama cuando llego el medico en compañía de Anna. Entraron a su alcoba escandalosamente. El medico se acercó a la reina y comenzaba su chequeo y le pedía que le explicara todos sus síntomas y molestias. Cuando el medico termino d revisarla guardo silencio unos momentos para al fin darle las noticias a Elsa.

-Majestad- dijo el médico guardando su estetoscopio- me alegra informarle que usted está esperando al heredero de Arendelle.

Elsa se quedó con la boca abierta al igual que Anna.

-Elsa esta… embarazada- soltó Anna con alegría


	19. Capitulo 17 algo inesperado

Capítulo 17

-Elsa esta… embarazada- soltó Anna con alegría

¡Embarazada! Elsa repetía en su cabeza con un miedo indescriptible dentro de ella.

-La felicito majestad- el medico hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación dejando a Anna y Elsa solas.

-embarazada- Elsa dijo con una voz que era apenas escuchable

-Elsa necesito que me expliques eso por favor, porque la verdad no creo que esto sea parte de tu magia, y tengo una idea de quién es el padre.

Elsa miro a su hermana roja de vergüenza ante la declaración de Anna. La pelirroja al ver que Elsa se tardó en responder.

-¿es de Hans verdad?

Elsa asintió con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. No lágrimas de alegría como cualquier madre lo estaría en ese momento, si no lagrima de frustración y de vergüenza. No es que no quisiera al bebe sino que ella en ese momento era lo menos que necesitaba. Que era lo que la gente pensaría de ella. Era el tema que la agobiaba, una reina que es madre soltera y para colmo, el padre es un hombre casado con su mejor amiga.

Elsa se lanzó a los brazos de Anna con el corazón oprimido en llanto, era tanta su desesperación que deseaba que ella nunca se hubiera enamorado de Hans y nunca haber conocido a Selena. Esto no era sencillo para ella ni para cualquier persona. Tenía que tener una pareja para poder embarazarse y que la gente no pensara mal de ella. Esta decidido, ella tenía que concebir matrimonio antes que el pequeño heredero naciera. Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Con quién? Y en especial ¿Qué pensaría Hans? Ella tenía que decirle pero como, no podía mantenérselo en secreto, ¿o sí? Depuse de todo él era el padre del futuro rey de Arendelle.

-Elsa ¿Qué es lo que aras? Tendrás que decírselo a Hans

-no lo sé Anna pero de algo que si estoy segura es que tengo que casarme- Elsa se limpió las lágrimas congeladas de las mejillas

-¿!COMO! Elsa para que- Anna miraba a Elsa muy confundida

-tengo que hacerlo para que la gente no crea que hice algo indebido, y ambas sabemos que lo hice y en este momento me arrepiento de corazón

-Te entiendo en ese punto pero aún no sabemos algo que es muy importante

-¿Qué es?

-¿Quién será el joven afortunado?

-no lose, pero tengo que decírselo a Hans de inmediatamente, incluyendo a Selena- Elsa se levantó de la cama y abrió el armario buscando su vestido de reina de las nieves

-Elsa solo quiero que sepas que en todo lo que necesites tienes mi apoyo- dijo Anna tomando a Elsa por los hombros una vez que estaba vestida

-Gracias Anna- Elsa le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras ambas marchaban al estudio de Elsa.

Elsa tomo pluma y tinta y comenzó a escribir:

_Hans y Selena_

_Necesito verlos en seguida por asuntos sumamente importantes, es esencial que ambos se presenten, es algo urgente y un tema bastante delicado, no puede esperar más._

_Firma Elsa reina de Arendelle_

Al terminar de escribir Elsa busco en el cajón un sello y cerro el sobre.

-Anna, por favor dile Kei que envié esto a las islas del sur

La joven pelirroja salió corriendo de su estudio, al momento de abrir la puerta Cristian apareció de repente apunto de tocar la puerta.

-Hola Anna

-Hola Cristian, si buscas a Elsa ella está adentro- dijo Anna con una sonrisa curiosa

-Hola Reina Elsa- dijo Cristina con una reverencia- me preguntaba si usted no quisiera ir al pueblo con migo

Elsa miro a Cristian extrañada y algo incomoda por la propuesta, tardo unos cuantos minutos en responder pero al final asintió con la cabeza y camino con Cristian hasta la puerta.

-por cierto Cristian ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer en el pueblo?- La rubia miro al con cierta distracción por el tema que aun la tenía preocupada

-Es una sorpresa- dijo Cristian mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la ayudaba a acomodarse en la silla de su caballo.

Cristian se montó en su caballo y juntos cabalgaron lento hasta la plaza del pueblo. Cuando llegaron al lugar deseado Cristian señalo un local de dulces muy colorido, en donde los niños salían y entraba con rapidez.

-¿conque, esta es tu sorpresa?- Elsa camino hasta la puerta que en cuanto se abrió una campana sonó avisando al dueño que tenía personas que atender.

-Príncipe Cristian, que alegría volver a verlo – dijo el hombre acercándose a Cristian, lo abrazo levantándolo del piso, lo que provoco una pequeña risa en la soberana.

-Valentín, también es un gusto volver a verlo- Cristian volteo a ver a Elsa quien miraba la escena algo distraída.

-ah, quien es esta hermosa mujer, ¿acaso ustedes son pareja?- el hombre pregunto con algo de picardía.

Elsa y Cristian tomaron un color rojo intenso en su rostro, para ellos era una escena algo incomoda, jamás se habría pensado en ellos como pareja alguna vez.

-¡No!- respondieron al unísono los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Valentín, déjame presentarte a La reina Elsa de Arendelle

-Es un honor conocerla majestad- el hombre algo regordete con mejillas rosas, con una barba corta de color blanco y una sonrisa grande en su rostro.

-El placer es todo mío- Elsa se inclinó un poco respondiendo a aquel cordial saludo.

-bueno entonces en que los puedo ayudar- el hombre siguió esta platica algo incomoda por el comentario anterior.

-vinimos porque yo quería mostrarle a Elsa tus dulces que hasta ahora creo que son muy populares- dijo Cristian- mirando a los niños que corrían por toda a tienda tomando dulces.

-hasta ahora todo va muy bien ¿y que es o que van a llevar?

-nos gustaría que nos dieras las mejores piezas de chocolates, ya que su majestad me entere le fascina el chocolate- dijo Cristian mirando a Elsa con una gran sonrisa.

-no es para tanto y además quien te dijo eso- Elsa se puso un poco sonrojada.

-Anna no abe guardar secretos

- eso ya lo sabía y no era un secreto además

-bueno, ¿vas a querer los chocolates o no?

-disculpa, si

Después de esa pequeña "discusión" entre ellos, escogieron los chocolates que llevarían y entre ellos unas piezas de chocolate blanco con marmoleado de fresa (cortesía de Valentín) ambos salieron de la tienda y cabalgaron hasta la costa, donde se la pasaron todo el día hasta el atardecer. Los dos sentados en la arena ablando horas sobre su pasado. Elsa no le importaba llenarse de arena la falda, estaba harta de formalidades es agotador, y ese momento lo estaba disfrutando en grande aunque el tema de su embarazo aun lo tenía clavado en la cabeza, pero en ese momento solo se concentraba en las olas del mar y la voz del joven rubio que extrañamente la hacía sentirse extraña, esa sensación la tenía con Hans cuando la besaba de una forma suave, como si flotara en las nubes donde nadie podía hacerle daño. Se sentía bien y agosto consigo misma.

-¿de dónde conoces a Valentín?- Elsa se metió a la boca un pequeño trozo de chocolate con avellanas.

-cuando era niño él vivía en las islas del norte y tenía una pequeña dulcería cerca del palacio y a mí me gustaba ir porque era un hombre muy amigable y me trataba bien, éramos como amigos podría decirse, cuando yo tenía una duda o un problema siempre podía confiar en él. Pero un día el solo empaco y se mudó a que y no lo volví a ver hasta ayer que después de acompañarte a tu cuarto salí al pueblo y me lo encontré.

Ambos se miran a los ojos y se quedan así hasta que Elsa se siente incómoda y en un mar de emociones.

-Bueno creo que mejor…- Elsa no pudo continuar ya que rápidamente y sin que lo pensara Cristian la tomo por las mejillas y la beso tierna y suave mente, Elsa estaba sorprendida y no hozo nada solo sentía los labios de ese joven contra los suyos moviéndose lento y con cuidado. Ella no hizo nada se quedó petrificada sin cerrar los ojos ni mover los labios.

Cuando se separaron Elsa pudo parpadear y respirar después de lo que ella sintió fue una eternidad.

**Estoy en una burbuja a prueba de todo, esperando que ustedes no me maten por esto, lamento de verdad lo que tarde en actualizar pero es que tengo castigada la computadora por ir al cine sin avisar y estoy actualizando a escondidas en mi cuarto, de cierto modo deben agradecerme por arriesgarme a hacer esto ya que si no lo hubiera hecho no iba a actualizar en un mes más, pero descuiden ya ere la forma de actualizar más seguido.**

**Jennifelsa: claro que quiero ser tu amiga, y si puedes ábrete un cana en esta página para poder hablar más seguido si quieres, después te escribo y no despegues la vista de mi fic esto se pondrá más increíble. **


	20. Capitulo 18

Capítulo 18

**Hola todo mundo! Otra vez actualizando a escondidas por eso me tarde en actualizar, yo pensaba en publicar el cap ayer pero la verdad estoy siendo asfixiada por mis papas y mis hermanos que no me dejan ni un minuto sola, pero en fin. Ya sé que por lo del cap anterior varias quieren matarme, casi no recibí amenazas y se los agradezco, pero aun así no pienso salir de mi burbuja hasta que las cosas vallan mejor. Al final como siempre los dejo con el fic.**

Elsa estaba paralizada, no lo podía creer, ¿acaso era Cristian su salvación?

Cristian se separó de ella al notar que su ritmo cardiaco era de mil por segundo.

-Elsa yo… lamento si eso te molesto pero… ya no podía retenerlo más, Elsa yo te amo y siento por ti eso desde que te vi entrar por la puerta en el palacio, tu caminar, tu aroma, tus ojos me hicieron olvidarme de todo mi pasado y lo único que podía pensar era en tu nombre…- Cristian no termino de hablar ya que Elsa lo había callado con una beso que el gustoso y algo sorprendido devolvió.

Elsa al principio no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo pero algo dentro de ella el impulso, esas palabras eran tan reales y honestas que casi parecía un guion que había estado horas ensayando, no había ni una pisca de temor ni miedo era poesía en su forma más blanca y pura.

Se separaron muy lento ya que ninguno de los dos parecía querer hacerlo, se miraron con ternura a los ojos. Cristian no podía dejar de mirar esos hermosos ojos que parecían dos hermosos zafiros que encajaban en su cuerpo a la perfección era un océano hermoso pero a la vez peligroso. Elsa estaba perdida en los ojos de Cristian ese muchacho que en algún momento de la historia fue novio de su mejor amiga.

-¡Selena!- dijo por fin Elsa, dejando escapar unas lágrimas de arrepentimiento- no puedo hacerle esto

-¿tú conoces a Selena?

-sí, es mi mejor amiga y la verdad no se merece que yo le haga esto

-calma Elsa todo se va a solucionar- Cristian le tomo la mano tratando de tranquilizarla ero era inútil

-no, como puedes amarme después de lo que paso entre tú y ella

-Elsa si esto te sirve tengo que confesarte que la verdad sigo amándola con todo mi corazón pero sé que ella ahora está casada y ya no tengo oportunidad.

-lo lamento, pero aun así no puedo hacerle esto.

-Elsa por favor dame una oportunidad.

La reina de las nieves siendo cortejad por el ex novio de su mejor amiga

-no podemos, lo siento.

Después de eso Elsa se encerró en su habitación una vez que llegaron al castillo, no quiso abrirle la puerta a nadie, sentía su corazón rompiéndose en pedazos cada vez más pequeños con cada minuto que pasaba llorando en su cama, quería que todo el mundo desapareciera y solo quedara ella y nadie más, todas las cosas que sus padres le enseñaron sobre bondad, decencia, valor, honor y fidelidad todo se había ido por el caño, era exactamente la clase de persona que no tiene sentimientos. Ella no quería ser igual, tenía que buscar una forma de solucionar las cosas, pero ¿Cómo? No se puede regresar en el tiempo y evitar que ella misma conociera a Selena o el primer beso con Hans.

Eran ya como las once de la noche cuando ella todavía seguía llorando amargamente. Al ver de reojo el reloj se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era ya y decidió tomar un baño solo para aclarar la mente y relajarse. Ella misma preparo su baño ya que no era muy difícil de hacer, solo tenía que llenar los baldes de agua y vaciarlos en la tina, no tenía que calentar el agua, jamás había sido muy fanática del calor y siempre tomaba baños con agua helada la cual para ella resultaba un buen mecanismo para relajarse. Al terminar con la tarea se sentó en su tocador para poder soltarse el cabello y desenredarlo, cepillo con cuidado mirándose en el espejo. Era ella, esa chica albina de la que todo el mundo hablaba como la magnífica reina de las nieves, aunque en realidad una niña que a veces no era capaz de resolver las cosas por sí sola, era un ser humano como cualquier otro solo que con una carga más. Mientras pensaba en esto no pudo notar que había credo una tormenta de nieve en su cuarto, con fastidio busco amor en su mente, pensó en Hans, en Anna y en Selena y el hielo desapareció enseguida.

Termino de cepillarse, se levantó del tocador y se quitó el vestido repleto de arena, entro al baño y se miró de perfil en el espejo, su estómago estaba comenzando a expandirse, aunque no se le notaba con la ropa pero en ese momento Elsa se dio cuenta que los días ya estaban contados y tenía poco tiempo.

Elsa suspiro y acaricio su vientre, por un segundo pudo imaginar a un pequeño niño con sus poderes jugando con Olaf y creando ventiscas cada vez que se tropezaba y comenzaba a llorar. Elsa sonrió.

-sé que tu aun no puedes escucharme, pero ahora tu eres la única persona en la que confió…- Elsa dejo escapar unas cuantas lagrimas- mama ahora está pasando por momentos muy difíciles, pero te prometo que lo voy a arreglar ante de que tu estés aquí, para que no tengas que preocuparte más que de con quien jugar, si puedes correr, saltar. Creo que te va a gustar aquí, es muy lindo y además seguro, en verano podemos ir a la playa son muy hermosos los paisajes del atardecer y en invierno yo puedo enseñarte a patinar en el hielo o a construir fuertes de nieve con tu tía.

Elsa se metió en la bañera lento para poder disfrutar el agua helada, cuando por fin estuvo adentro completamente lavo cada parte de su cuerpo con jabón y se dejó remojar para poder relajarse.

-creo que podría quedarme aquí toda la noche

Después de un largo rato Elsa quedo en la idea que tenía que salir, se levantó y alcanzo la toalla con la que se cubrió el cuerpo y camino dejando un rastro de agua helada en todo el piso. Se arregló el cabello en una trenza francesa y se puso su camisón para dormir.

Al por fin acostarse se dejó llevar en un profundo sueño.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mientras tanto en las islas de sur…

Selena estaba despierta aun, leyendo un libro para niños en la biblioteca. Era extraño para una persona que una princesa le gustaran los cuentos para niños, no era porque no le interesaban otros libros, sino porque la hacían recordar su infancia.

De pronto entro Hans con la carta que le había enviado Elsa.

-Hola, llego una carta de Elsa- dijo Hans sentándose a un lado de ella.

Después de que trataron de conocerse los dos descubrieron que tenían bastantes cosas en común y desde entonces eran amigos.

-Claro que dice- dijo Selena dejando su libro aun lado y recorrerse para dejarle espacio a Hans para que se sentara.

Abrieron la carta y la leyeron. Se miraron ambos con una mirada de preocupación, no parecía que Elsa estuviera bien.

-Tenemos que preparar todo para irnos mañana temprano, tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Hans con un tono medio alarmado.

Los dos salieron de la biblioteca para lados diferentes.

-solo espero que no sea nada grave- Selena pensaba mientras corría a su cuarto para prepararse.


	21. Capitulo 19 Andrea

Capitulo 19 Andrea

Elsa estaba completamente dormida, mientras que en sus sueños…

Elsa despertó por el llanto de un bebe, era exactamente igual que cuando soñó con Jack y Hans, pero este llanto le parecía diferente, como el de una niña. Se levantó de la cama y camino hasta la cuna y retiro la sabana de lino, creyendo que era exactamente el mismo sueño de la vez anterior, para su sorpresa en lugar de un niño era una niña, que la miraba con ternura, esta no parecía pedir los brazos de Elsa aunque no paraba de llorar, era una niña con cabello negro y grandes ojos verdes parecidos a los de Hans, tenía una tés algo morena como si hubiera estado en el sol un largo rato. Elsa sin importar que la bebe no pidiera que la cargaran ella la sostuvo en sus brazos y la acuno en ellos, esa niña tenía un enorme parecido con ella solo con la excepción del cabello y los ojos pero fuera de eso no tenía ni una diferencia con ella. Elsa camino con la niña en brazos caminando de un lado para otro para tratar de calmarla, a los pocos minutos término durmiéndose en los fríos brazos de Elsa que a diferencia de Jack a esa bebe si parecía que le incomodaba el frio. Tratando de volverla a acomodar en la cuna la niña volvió a despertar, rápidamente Elsa la acerco de nuevo a su pecho como queriendo protegerla y la movió lentamente en sus brazos mientras le cantaba una canción de cuna que sus padres siempre le cantaban para dormir o cuando se sentía triste:

_Flor que da fulgor_

_Con tu brillo fiel_

_Mueve el tiempo atrás_

_Volviendo a lo que fue_

_Quita enfermedad_

_Y el destino cruel_

_Trae lo que perdí_

_Volviendo a lo que fue_

_A lo que fue…_

La pequeña bebe soltó una pequeña risa de bebe antes de quedarse dormida sacándole una sonrisa a Elsa. Pero una duda la saco de esa tranquilidad: ¿porque esta vez en lugar de ser un niño es una niña? La última vez que soñó con un bebe era un niño y ahora era una niña.

Es extraño. En ese momento entro Hans con una enorme sonrisa al ver que Elsa estaba despierta y que cargaba a su hija.

-Veo que las dos comienzan a llevarse bien- Hans cerró la puerta y camino a lado de Elsa y le dio un beso en la frente- se parece a su madre

-creo que sí, ¿y donde esta Jack?- A Elsa se le ocurrió preguntar

-El está dormido en su cuarto- Hans abrazo a Elsa por la espalda y comenzó a frotarle los hombros con cuidado, como un masaje

-sí que estas tensa

¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto Elsa girando la cabeza para poder ver a Hans a los ojos

-Andrea- soltó Hans con orgullo

Elsa se sorprendió, ese era el nombre de su madre.

-supongo que por mi madre- dijo la rubia mirando a la pequeña Andrea que ahora dormía plácidamente

-sí, y además de que el nombre tiene por significado: fuerte y hermosa.

-Es hermosa, sí que lo es

Elsa volvió a ver Hans a los ojos pero antes de que pudiera besarlo despertó por unos golpes en su puerta.

-Reina Elsa, los reyes de las islas del sur están aquí- dijo Gerda del otro lado de la puerta

-Gracias por avisarme, bajo en diez minutos.

Elsa se tallo un ojo y retiro la cobija de sus piernas. Diez minutos después Elsa ya estaba vestida y arreglada, abrió la puerta de su habitación y camino hasta el gran salón con su vestido de reina de las nieves.

Al entrar fue recibida por un fuerte abrazo de Selena

-oh Elsa estas bien, estaba muy angustiada por ti

-gracias Selena, pero en realidad esto es un asunto que debo tratar con Hans a solas, pero te lo explicare más tarde

-claro, los espero más tarde, y no dudes en decime lo que sea- Selena abrazo a Elsa por última vez antes de verla alejarse con Hans por la puerta del salón.

Elsa estaba más nervios que feliz por ver a Hans de nuevo, ¿Cómo se pone que iba a reaccionar? Los nervios la estaban comiendo viva es una verdadera tortura. Elsa abrió la puerta de su habitación y le extendió la mano a Hnas. Para que hiciera lo mismo. En el momento en el que Elsa cerró la puerta Hans se lanzó sobre ella y el beso como nunca antes la había beso. Elsa sentía como Hans jalaba sus labios con fuerza como si tuviera mucha sed mientras que el movía sus labios en un movimiento repetitivo del que no quería separarse jamás.

Hans se quitó el chaleco y lo arrojo en alguna parte de la habitación sin despegarse de los labios de la reina ni un segundo y no planeaba hacerlo, se quitó los zapatos y la camisa al mismo tiempo. Elsa se encargó de ella misma quitarse el vestido y deshacerse de cualquier prenda de ropa que le estorbara dejando más al descubierto más piel.

Hans se tumbó sobre ella en la cama besándola con ferocidad y deseo.

**Bueno ahora ya sabrán lo que paso después de eso**

Elsa estaba ahora sobre la cama con Hans a su lado, de verdad se necesitaban el uno al otro con urgencia.

-Hans, tengo que decirte algo muy importante- Elsa se sentó sobre la cama cubriéndose del pecho hacia bajo con las mantas de la cama.

-dime lo que quieras mi amor- dijo Hans dándole un beso

-yo… la verdad no es como decirte esto- Elsa tartamudeaba mucho, era evidente que se encontraba nerviosa

-Elsa me estas asustando que quieres decirme

-Estoy embarazada- Elsa miro a Hans quien tenía la boca abierta y no respiraba.


	22. Capitulo 20

Capitulo 20

Mientras Elsa y Hans están en la alcoba de la reina Selena estaba en los jardines paseando y dibujando los tulipanes de las jardineras. Estaba terminado con los últimos detalles de esa flor cuando Sven paso corriendo y por accidente con uno de sus cuernos le tiro el cuaderno a Selena. Se levantó del banco para levantarlo cuando llego Anna corriendo.

-Lo lamento mucho, Sven casi siempre se fija dónde va- Anna se inclinó para ayudar a la joven a recoger su cuaderno

-no te preocupes fue solo un accidente- Selena le dedico una cálida sonrisa

-¿tú eres Selena?- Anna le pregunto a encontrar cierto parecido con la joven que su hermana le había describió el día que se sentía mal

-sí, supongo que tú eres Anna- Selena sabía exactamente quién era ya que la había visto antes en el salón junto a Elsa cuando la recibieron solo que no se molestó en presentarse

-sí, Elsa me hablo bastante de ti- dijo Anna mientras se sentaba en la banca en la que Selena estaba sentada

-en realidad somos mejores amigas

-¿entonces ella ya te dio la gran noticia?- Anna sonrió esperando que la respuesta fuera si

-en realidad no lo ha hecho, quiso decírselo a Hans primero, supongo que tiene que ser algo realmente importante como para avernos hecho venir

-te juro que es una gran noticia- dijo Anna con una enorme sonrisa

-muy bien ahora me dejaste con la duda tú me vas a decir- Selena le dijo a Anna como jugando

-no te voy a decir, eso te lo dirá Elsa más tarde- Anna volteo la cabeza de un lado para otro como cuando quieren darle a un niño medicamento pero él no quiere

-dime- Selena insistía ¿Qué era lo tan importante que escondía Elsa?

-está bien, Elsa está embarazada

Selena se quedó con la boca abierta, no lo podía creer, se sentía feliz por Elsa pero al mismo tiempo nervioso

-es… es enserio

-si- Anna chillo de felicidad

Selena sonrió al mismo tiempo que Anna le seguía contando todo sobre como descubrió que Elsa estaba Embarazada y todo lo que tuvieron que pasar. Ellas dos pasaron un largo rato paseando por el palacio mientras que Anna le mostraba las pinturas de Elsa que le habían mandado a hacer con el vestido y toda la facha de reina de las nieves.

-Sí que Elsa es hermosa- Selena se quedó mirando a un cuadro en el que Elsa estaba creando copos de nieve con una mano

-me encanta ese vestido, una vez ella trato de hacerme uno parecido pero al parecer se derritió en cuanto me lo puse, no aguanta mucho tiempo el calor

-¿y cómo es que aguanta cuando Elsa lo trae puesto?

-la piel de Elsa siempre ha sido muy fría, supongo que será por eso

Selena voltea al salón y miro dentro un gran piano que se encontraba solo y vio la oportunidad perfecta, se acercó al piano y toco las teclas una por una mientras se sentaba

-¿sabes tocar?- Anna se sentó a lado de ella

-sí, ¿y tú?

-casi no me llama la atención por eso nunca me intereso aprender, oye ¿y si tocas algo?

Selena sonrió –claro

_Si existe el viento_

_Y existe el mundo_

_Si existo existes tú_

_Si existen mares _

_Y amor es grande_

_En lo profundo estas_

_Si me caigo_

_Me levantas_

_Si me enredo_

_Me desatas_

_Si me encuentro_

_Mal herida_

_Yo me curo _

_Con tu alivio_

_Con tus dedos_

_Abriste la noche_

_Estrellas de cielo y de mar_

_Si tengo tanto_

_Y doy tan poco_

_En tu mano el verbo dar_

_Si me caigo_

_Me levantas_

_Si me enredo_

_Me desatas_

_Si me encuentro_

_Mal herida_

_Yo me curo con tu alivio_

En esta parte Anna se une a la canción y las dos cantan al mismo tiempo

_Si existe al agua_

_Y si existe vivo_

_Si existe la sal _

_En el agua de mar_

_Si existe papa _

_Y si existe mama _

_Si hay grito de guerra_

_No falta de paz_

_Si tengo las manos_

_Pa dar y crear_

_Si tengo tu calma _

_Después de orar_

Selena retiro las manos de las teclas.

-cantas casi como Elsa- dijo Anna con una enorme sonrisa

-gracias ero en mi opinión nadie puede superar la voz de tu hermana

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mientras tanto con Hans y Elsa…

Hans estaba con la boca abierta y sin respirar mientras que Elsa no lo quitaba la vista de encima, tal vez no fue la mejor forma de darle la noticia.

-Hans, ¿estás bien?- Elsa le puso uno mano en la mejilla tratando de calmarlo pero no parecía funcionar

-em… bara… zada- dijo Hans en un tono que casi no se escuchaba- ¿dime que no estás jugando?

-yo pensé que esto te daría gusto- Elsa se molestó un tanto por la reacción de Hans

-¿y cómo piensa que iba a reaccionar?- Hans alzo la voz pero esto pareció enojar más a Elsa

-eres un completo idiota, creí que me apoyarías pero resulta que eres un cobarde

-no me llames así jamás- Hans la interrumpió muy molesto

-pues es lo que eres, jamás creí eso de ti, no te quiero volver a ver nunca- Elsa le grito eso ultimo

-perfecto, así podre librarme de ti y ese maldito niño- Hans no pensó nada de lo que decía, solo estaba domado por la furia

A Elsa se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, eso fue lo que colmo toda su paciencia, le dolió en el alma que Hans le dijera eso y se refiera a su hijo de esa manera, ella se puso a llorar mientras una tormenta en el cuarto agitaba todo. Hans pudo ver difícilmente lo ojos de Elsa que no paraban de soltar lágrimas, sabía que con ese comentario le había roto el corazón, trato de levantarse y tomarla de la mano.

-Elsa yo… lo lamento nunca quise decir eso

-pues ya lo hiciste- Elsa se puso su vestido de nuevo- quiero que salgas de aquí y no vuelvas a dirigirme una palabra en tu vida

Hans tomo sus pantalones y se los puso antes de salir del cuarto de Elsa, no se fue se sentó apoyado contra la puerta en silencio pudo escuchar como Elsa lloraba amargamente y a la vez ruidosa, dejo caer una lagrima de arrepentimiento por todo lo que le dijo, estaba confundido y nervioso, no pensaba con claridad. Sentía como la puerta se llenó de escarcha y le cubría parte de la espalda pero no le importaba.

-perdón mi amor- Hans susurro esperando que Elsa lo escuchara y callara de una vez su llanto, no soportaba escucharle llorar.

**Sé que varias tal vez quieran matarme pero les suplico que no lo hagan o si o este fic se quedara sin dueña y no tendrá final feliz, pero bueno las entiendo. En otras noticias ya me quitaron el castigo y podre actualizar agusto. La canción de hoy es de Evalúna Montaner y se llama "si existe" espero les haya gustado y no duden en dejarme rews. Chaito y hasta la próxima. **


	23. Capitulo 21

Capítulo 21

Elsa estaba llorando contra la puerta de su cuarto, con la cara llena de lágrimas y enterrada en las rodillas. En cuanto se sentó pudo escuchar a Hans del otro lado de la puerta.

-perdón mi amor

-¡lárgate ya y no te quiero volver ver!- Elsa le grito esto para que entendiera, le dolió en el alma que el hombre que había amado tanto le partiera el corazón, solo quería que todo el mundo desapareciera o que a ella se la tragara la tierra.

De pronto levanto la cara. Esa es la solución, se levantó del piso y miro a su alrededor buscando una salida, pero las únicas eran la ventana y la puerta y desgraciadamente no podría salir de la puerta ya que Hans seguía detrás, se resignó y abrió la ventana no estaba tan alto y por suerte queda justo en la salida del castillo, creo una escalera de hielo y cerro la ventana detrás de ella una vez que salió. Deshizo la escalera antes de correr con toda su fuerza hasta su palacio en las montañas del norte.

Cuando estaba en el camino comenzó a cantar:

_Abriste una ventana_

_Despertando una ilusión_

_Cegando por completo mi razón_

_Mantuve la esperanza_

_Conociendo tu interior _

_Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor_

_Probé de la manzana por amor_

_Quiero ya no amarte_

_Y enterrar este dolor_

_Quiero que mi corazón te olvide_

_Quiero ser como tu _

_Quiero ser yo la fuerte_

_Solo te he pedido_

_A cambio tu sinceridad_

_Quiero que el amor por fin conteste_

_Porque siempre soy yo_

_La de la mala suerte_

_Vienes me acaricias _

_Y te marchas con el sol_

_Me duele solo ser tu diversión_

_Dices que me amas _

_Que no hay nadie como yo_

_Que soy la dueña de tu corazón_

_Pero alguien más está en tu habitación_

_Quiero ya no amarte _

_Y enterrar este dolor_

_Quiero que mi corazón te olvide_

_Quiero ser como tu _

_Quiero ser yo a fuerte_

_Solo te he pedido a cambio _

_Tu sinceridad_

_Quiero que el amor por fin conteste_

_Porque siempre soy yo _

_La de la mala suerte _

_Y no, no pasa nada si el amor_

_No es perfecto_

_Siempre y cuando sea honesto_

_Y no, ya para que pedir perdón_

_No es correcto_

_No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio_

_No soy la dueña de tu corazón_

En ese momento Elsa no se dio cuenta pero estaba dejando con cada paso nieve y tenía una nube que soltaba copos. Ella solo sentía el inmenso dolor que no se daba cuenta.

_Quiero ya no amarte _

_Y enterrar este dolor_

_Quiero que mi corazón te olvide_

_Quiero ser como tu_

_Quiero ser yo la fuerte_

_Solo te he pedido _

_Ha cambio tu sinceridad_

_Quiero que el amor por fin conteste_

_Por qué siempre soy yo_

_La de la mala suerte_

Cuando canto esto último levanto la vista y logrando ver su castillo de hielo, subió las escaleras y noto que el barandal estaba roto, con un movimiento de manos lo reparo solo que este al resto no se alisaba como cuando creo la escalera antes, sino que se quedó lleno de pequeños fractales enterrados. Elsa abrió la puerta lentamente y entro sin hacer el menor ruido posible, camino hasta la escalera y se sostuvo del barandal. En cuanto piso el primer escalón este cambio de color azul a rojo, miro su ropa y noto que sin querer en el camino había cambiado el vestido solo que este no era como el de la reina de las nieves este era triste y reservado como el de su coronación solo que en colores azules oscuros.

Subió la escalera llorando pensando en cómo estaría Hans en este momento

-Tengo que dejar de pensar en él, es la única razón por la que estoy aquí- Elsa comenzó a hablar sola.

Al llegar a su cuarto cerró la puerta y se recostó en la cama hecho del mismo material con el que había hecho su vestido. Hielo. Tomo una de las almohadas, abrazo fuerte enterrando su rostro en ella y volviendo llorar. Sintió una pequeña punzada en el estómago, se sentó y limpio las lágrimas. Abrazo con sus brazos su vientre.

-¿te sientes bien? Yo… lamento si lo que está pasando te afecta, no quiero que sufras y menos por problemas que no tienes la culpa, tu papa es un completo tonto al no querer a un bebe tan lindo como tú, aunque no te haya visto antes se siento que te conozco a la perfección, no voy a dejarte solo ni un momento, siempre voy a estar contigo y no importa si eso me quita la vida, yo haré lo que sea con tal de estés bien y seas feliz.

Ella se recostó en la cama de nuevo pero no separo los brazos de su vientre ni un momento.

-quiero que me escuches bien, nada en el mundo va a poder separarnos, y te voy a apoyar siempre- bostezo- siempre- esto último lo dijo en un susurro justo antes de quedarse dormida.

**Sé que algunas esperan ya, que Selena y Cristian se encuentren pero tengan paciencia para esto falta uno o dos capítulo más, En otras noticias estoy encerrada en una base militar dentro de un refugio anti bombas, por favor sé que estoy haciendo sufrir a Elsa pero eso es parte del trama. En cuanto a Hans, sé que lo que hizo estuvo mal pero no pueden juzgarlo así de mal, les aseguro que si alguna de ustedes le diera una noticia como esa cómo se supone que van a reaccionar.**

**Quiero dejarles aclarado algo y es que yo estoy en primero de secundaria y tengo trece años, algunas crean que tengo más de dieciocho pero no.**

**La canción de este chapter es "la de la mala suerte" de Jesse y Joy **


	24. especial

**Hola mis queridas seguidoras este es un mensaje especial directo desde la computadora de abuelo, en un día como hoy pero del 2001 nació una niña llamada Ana Victoria que a los 12 años publico una historia Helsa y se hizo amiga de muchas otras súper buena onda lectoras de una página llamada fanfiction , dejando a un lado este cuento hoy 5 de junio es ¡ES MI CUMPLE AÑOS! Cumplo los trece por fin. Una disculpa si las desilusione con esto pensando que era una actualización pero desgraciada mente eso va a tardar un poco más. Adiós y mucho amor para todo el mundo.**


End file.
